Don't Close Your Eyes
by Hearts Unfold
Summary: Cedric is everything every girl wants. He's handsome, smart, strong and a Triwizard Champion. Lark is one of many girls crushing on him, but is it possible he feels the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new HP fic. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. I do, however, own Lark, Mack and Jules. I hope you all enjoy and reviews are most welcome :D

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I watched him brush his light brown hair out of his eyes, as he walked over to the Goblet of Fire, casting the parchment with his name into the blue flames. It sparked and accepted the paper. He laughed and walked back over to his friends, looking over at me watching him. He flashed me a quick smile and I smiled back. Such a kind person he is. Cedric Diggory, the person my heart has been yearning for. I sighed, looking back down at my book.

"And what's got you all depressed?" George Weasley sat beside me.

"Nothing," I responded. "I'm fine."

"Saw you watching Diggory," he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Shove off George," I glared standing.

"Hey, don't take such offense," George stood up with me. "I didn't mean to upset you Lark." I smile.

"I know George," I said. "I just want to study by myself." George nodded and let me go. I stopped by the bathroom on my way back to the common room. Looking in the mirror, I saw the pale face with brown eyes staring back. My shoulder length brown hair is soft and glossy, my eyebrows slightly arced and full. All in all, I wouldn't say I was that bad looking. But a person as handsome as Cedric would never pick a girl as plain as me. Even if he wasn't shallow, he had his pick of all the girls in school. I sighed, grabbing my bag and heading on to the Hufflepuff common room. I plopped into a chair by the fire, pulling my book back out. I was 17, but had decided not to enter the tournament. I would never win, so why subject myself to the humiliation? I heard loud cheers and turned around, seeing Cedric climb through the portrait hall.

"So you entered then?" Justin asked. Cedric grinned.

"I hope you're Hogwarts' champion," a third year squealed. I turned back around, flipping through the pages.

"Did you enter Lark?" I looked up at Cedric, shaking my head.

"Saw no point in it," I answered.

"Why not? You've got just as much chance as anyone." I laughed.

"I'd never be good at it."

"Says who?"

"Says me." Cedric studied me for a moment, then smiled again.

"Does this mean I can count on you to cheer for me if I'm picked?" he winked. I laughed.

"Of course." He nodded the walked over to the boys' dormitories. I sighed again. I found myself sighing a lot lately. My heart was lonely. It wasn't that I couldn't get a boyfriend, because plenty of guys had asked me out, but I just couldn't get the one I wanted. I suppose I should have just given up, but I couldn't. I mean, you can't just make yourself stop liking someone. Unfortunately, it's not as simple as that. The next night at the feast, I found myself sitting next to my best friend Jules, in the midst of Cedric and all his friends. He was straight across from me.

"Hey Lark," he smiled, sitting down.

"Hi Cedric," I smiled back. I was experienced enough that I was able to keep myself from blushing every time he was around or spoke to me. Jules sent me a smirk, so I kicked her before Cedric noticed.

"You nervous?" I questioned.

"A little, but what are the chances I'll actually get picked?"

"I think you have a fair shot," Jules spoke up.

"Thanks," he turned to face Dumbledore, who had stood up to speak.

"The Goblet is about ready to make its decision, ah yes," he reached out a hand to grab the piece of parchment that the goblet had spit out. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." We all clapped hard for Krum, the hero of Quidditch. "The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." Jules and I exchanged looks as the guys cheered and the girls clapped politely. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." A tumultuous applause came from our table. Cedric looked shocked and was pulled to his feet by his mate Mack. I cheered as he walked down the Great Hall.

"Now you'll have an excuse to look at him," Jules whispered. I elbowed her.

"Now we have our three champions, let's give them another round of applause!" We all clapped again, my hands beginning to turn red from the friction. There was a collective gasp, and someone cried out "the goblet!" Whipping around in our seats, the entire student body plus the foreign students faced the goblet, which was emitting red sparks again. A piece of parchment flew out of it, and Dumbledore caught it, staring down blankly.

"Harry Potter," he called out. We looked around, searching for the boy who belonged to that name. I saw Hermione force him up as he slowly walked down the Great Hall. What was going on? Cedric was supposed to be the only champion. Potter was trying to steal the glory away from my Ceddy Bear. Oh god, what was I thinking? I never thought mean things like that, and I Cedric certainly wasn't mine. Nor had I ever referred to him as 'Ceddy Bear' before.

"What's going on?" Jules whispered.

"I dunno," I replied, staring at Potter's back. The teachers sent us back to our common rooms, telling us to go to bed. Of course no one did. The older students sent everyone third year and below to their dormitories so we could have enough room while waiting for Cedric to return. He finally did.

"What happened Ced?" Mack asked.

"Potter's been made a fourth champion," he answered, sitting down in the chair we'd left open for him. "He says he didn't enter his name."

"Please, we all know how Potter likes his glory," one girl stated.

"But did you see how shocked he was when Dumbledore called his name? He couldn't have entered himself."

"Supporting the Gryffindor?" Mack hissed.

"Back off Mack," Cedric glared. "I don't think Potter entered himself either." I sent him a thankful look, to which he nodded.

"You can take him Ced," Mack punched him on the arm.

"One can only hope," Cedric laughed. The common room laughed with him. "Now why don't we all head to bed? Still have school." The room slowly dispersed.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I smiled at Cedric as I passed him.

"No problem Lark, I know you'll still be cheering for me to win, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." He gave me another big smile and headed for the boys' dormitories. Jules raised her eyebrows at me, and I deliberately ignored her. The next morning, the whole hall was abuzz with talk of the tournament.

"The first task is ages away," I said to Jules. "They're going to run out of things to say eventually."

"You would think," George said behind me. "Good morning gorgeous."

"Hey George," I threw my arms around him in a hug. George was my other best friend. We'd bonded after serving detention together in Snape's classroom.

"So how big was the party for Diggory?" he asked, sitting down beside me at the Hufflepuff.

"No party, too much hate towards Potter. How was your party?"

"Now what makes you think I had a party?"

"Because I know you, and you use any excuse to sneak food from the kitchens and party," I gave him a look as I scooped hash brown casserole onto my plate.

"Excellent point m'dear," he grinned. "So how pissed is everyone that Harry got picked?" I shrugged.

"Pretty, I guess. I personally doubt that Harry entered himself, so does Cedric."

"Well good luck to your Champion, I of course, shall be supporting ours," he stood and bowed, leaving for the Gryffindor table. I shook my head.

"George is so cute," Jules stared at him longingly. "I wish he were interested in me and not you."

"What are you talking about Jules? He's not interested in me, we're just friends," I scooped the potatoes on my fork, shoveling it into my mouth.

"Lark, everyone knows that if you wanted to, he'd date you in a heartbeat," she countered. I paused, fork in midair.

"And I suppose this is another Hogwarts rumor you've heard?"

"I don't need to hear a rumor to know the truth. You're just too smitten with Cedric to realize it."

"I am not smitten!"

"All right, obsessed then."

"I'm not obsessed either, but if you must use a term, I prefer smitten." She smirked at me. Jules was gorgeous with long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, dimples and a curvaceous figure. She had guys lining up to date her. She was a total flirt and had been around the bases a fair amount of times.

"Well, if it isn't the champion himself," she whispered, nodding towards the doors of the Great Hall. I looked over to see Cedric. People all around were congratulating him, clapping him on the back, girls asking him for his autograph, which made him blush. He was adorable when he blushed. Heck, he was adorable all the time. It took him a good 15 minutes to make it to the Hufflepuff table, where he sat across from me and Jules. Mack slid in next to him.

"Morning Jules," Mack winked at her. Smitten was a word I would have used for him. Jules smiled politely. Mack was someone she'd turned down point blank.

"How's life as a celebrity?" I asked Cedric. He grinned that to die for grin.

"It's great, although I suppose it'll get tiresome and boring after a while," he answered.

"How boring can it be to have girls drooling all over you?" Mack asked. "Any guy would kill to be you mate." Cedric looked away.

"Not one of them wants to know me though," he answered.

"True, they all just want in your pants," Mack pointed out. Cedric blushed furiously. Mack slapped him on the back. "Ced's embarrassed to be a virgin."

"Shut up Mack," he blushed even more.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin," Jules' countered. "Lark is one, and she's perfectly content." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Jules," I whispered menacingly. She smiled sweetly. I looked over and saw Cedric smiling embarrassedly at me.

"I notice Potter hasn't shown his face," Mack looked around the Great Hall. "Too ashamed. Good thing too, the cheat."

"Come on Mack, you don't have to be so harsh," I said.

"Why are you sticking up for him Lark? Wishing you were a Gryffindor all the sudden? I saw how cozy you were with Weasley."

"George is my friend, and there's nothing wrong with having friend's from other houses."

"Doesn't mean you have to support their cheat of a champion."

"I'm not! You know I want Cedric to win!"

"Seriously doubting that. You're a house traitor, Lark."

"Mack, quit it," Cedric looked darkly at his friend. I stood up.

"Don't worry about it Cedric, Mack's allowed to have his opinions." I threw a death glare at Mack and walked out. I was fuming. Mack was an arrogant jerk, and to make me look bad in front of Cedric was just…I shook my head and walked on to class, sitting outside the door of the Potions classroom. Most avoided getting here more than a minute early, but I had nowhere else to go, and knew I wouldn't be bothered here. Unfortunately, Cedric and Mack were in my class. I laid my head back against the cold stone wall, listening to the silence. I heard footsteps and looked over to the source of the sound.

"Hey Lark." It was Cedric. Part of me was smiling, and the other part just wanted him to go away. "I hope what Mack said didn't get to you."

"I'm fine, really," I smiled. He studied me for a moment, unsure of whether he should accept that answer.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for it. Mack can be kind of…intense when believes something. I know you aren't a house traitor."

"Thanks." I looked away, breathing out heavily. An awkward silence fell as Cedric sat beside me and I refused to look at him.

"So…you and George Weasley. You're just friends right?" I gave in and looked at him. His gray eyes shone as he slouched against the wall. I loved everything about him.

"Yeah," I nodded, giving Cedric a brief smile, then resorting back to my silence.

"How do I break through your shell?" I looked at him quizzically. "You're so quiet and cut off, I want you to be able to talk to me."

"Keeping up the Mr. Congeniality title?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Is that what you think?" he questioned quietly. "That I'm only nice because I want everyone to like me?"

"No, I think you're nice naturally. I just don't see why breaking through my wall is so important to you." I was lacking in the self confidence area.

"You're my friend," was the reply. That caught me off guard. "We are friends, right?" He looked unsure, like I was going to reject him. Who could reject that gorgeous face? I ran a hand through my brown locks.

"Of course we are," I smiled encouragingly. Relief spread through his features. The bell signaling the end of breakfast sounded, and we heard the shuffle of feet above us and descending the stairs. Cedric stood, offering me his hand. I took it as he helped me to my feet. Losing my balance, he caught me in his strong arms. I looked into his grey orbs, blushing again.

"Careful there," he smiled, setting me straight on my feet. My heart was pounding, I was positive he could hear it. We heard voices and he let go of my arms, turning towards the sound. The spot his hands had previously occupied tingled as I tried to catch my breath. Cedric had such an effect on me. I saw Mack and Jules walking down the stairs.

"How was your alone time with Cedric?" Jules winked. I chose not to answer. Snape came stalking through the corridor.

"Into class," he barked. We all immediately obeyed. After six years at Hogwarts, we all knew better than to not listen to Snape. I sat down at my usual table, Jules following behind me. Cedric quickly slid in and stole her seat, smiling at her.

"Watch your back Diggory," she glared, sitting next to Mack, and turning around to face us. "You so owe me for this!" Mack grinned stupidly, stretching an arm out to put around her shoulder. She smacked it away.

"Quiet! I am in no mood to deal with your petty lives today. Follow the instructions, do your work and there will be NO problems unless someone wants to lose 100 house points and earn a month of detentions," he glared. "I have business to attend to, but don't think for one moment that I won't find out about anything." He glared again then stalked out of the classroom.

"What's with him?" Mack raised an eyebrow as we got our cauldrons and supplies out. I shrugged.

"Hey, sorry bout this morning Lark," he said. "I was just mad that Potter had to go and steal the spotlight."

"No problem," I smiled, slicing up my daisy roots.

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend," Jules placed her cauldron in between mine and Cedric's. "I'm planning to get all my Christmas shopping don early. You coming with me Lark?"

"Yeah, but I already promised George we'd meet him in the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer."

"Well Jules, why don't you ditch the lovebirds and spend the day with me?" Mack put his arm around her, winking.

"Because I'd rather spend the day with Filch," she glared, removing his arm.

"That stings baby, but I know you love me." Jules rolled her eyes. I shook my head, laughing, and went back to cutting my roots.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long to post another chapter, i was sick. :( but thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! i really appreciate them:D

* * *

Chapter 2 

Dinner. Nothing special, just a social time. There's lots of social time at Hogwarts, for those who have a social life. I have my friends, and they're all I need. Although Jules was growing increasingly annoying with all the looks she was throwing me every time Cedric spoke to me, or gave me a "look." What this look was I had no idea, but apparently I was "less experienced in these matters and should leave them up to the professionals to determine." The professional being Jules. So I humored her by pretending to care. I never called myself the greatest friend in the world, but it was better than ignoring her altogether. Fortunately Mack was there to distract her.

"How many times are you going to turn me down before you finally give in to your heart and date me?" he asked Jules.

"That depends," she answered.

"On what?"

"On who else was asking me out."

"So if I was the only guy left on the planet you would date me?"

"I'd rather date a tree frog actually."

"Only other living creature?"

"Then I suppose I'd have to date you," she sighed dramatically.

"What if it was me and Ced left?" Mack questioned. She smiled.

"Fair point, I would pick you." We all looked at her. "I'd leave Cedric for all the other girls to devour, since he is more handsome, smarter and genuinely a better person. Seeing as Lark's my best friend and all, I couldn't leave her with you, now could I? I'm a better person than that." Which was a complicated way of saying she would never date Cedric because she knew I liked him.

"I appreciate the concern," I smiled. She got the message.

"And how do you know Cedric wouldn't prefer you over Lark?" Mack pointed his fork at her. I found myself looking at Cedric to see his reaction.

"That's not really fair to say in front of the ladies," Cedric replied. "One of them will end up feeling rejected."

"Such a gentleman," Jules winked. "I like that." Cedric grinned, but didn't blush. Any other guy would be deep red when receiving one of Jules' winks. Perhaps there was hope yet.

"You girls wouldn't be offended to hear who Cedric would choose, would you?" Mack looked back and forth between us.

"Not in the slightest," I answered, smiling. This time Cedric blushed.

"I still don't find it fair to answer that question," he shrugged, looking down at his plate of food.

"Stop being a bloody gentleman," Mack rolled his eyes. Cedric mumbled something that none of us heard.

"Perhaps Mr. Diggory has a crush on one of us," Jules raised her eyebrows suggestively. Cedric was positively scarlet now. Mack looked at him thoughtfully.

"Mate," he said slowly. "Jules has a point. You wouldn't have your heart set on either of these fine women, would you?" A group of giggling girls chose to come over at that moment.

"Could we have your autograph?" one asked Cedric breathlessly.

"Sure," he smiled, signing parchment for each of them.

"Thank you!" the same girl squealed as she and her friends rushed off.

"How is it that all the girls love you?" Mack glared. "It just isn't fair. I'm just as handsome." Jules snorted into her pudding.

"Thank you dear," he turned his glare towards her. "And you've got pudding on your chin." She stuck out her tongue, wiping off the mess with a napkin.

"Well I'm going to head back to the common room and start on Snape's essay," I stood, grabbing a pastry. Cedric stood also.

"We can work on it together," he smiled. I loved that smile so much. It always sent butterflies racing through my stomach. His gray eyes were looking into my own, and I was caught in their trance. Jules coughed, and I looked down at her.

"Something in my throat," she apologized. Like I really believed her…

"We better not walk in on you two snogging," Mack warned. I looked away and heard Cedric smack him.

"Some friend," I heard him mutter as we headed out into the entrance hall.

"Jules can be the same way," I said.

"Maybe they should date," Cedric pondered. I shook my head.

"Mack's too cocky for her, no offense."

"None taken. I know he's cocky. Gets on my nerves too. Sometimes, he's even cocky for me."

"Well…he's right. You can get any girl you want in this school." He stopped, looking at me.

"And yet I can't seem to get the one I really want," he replied quietly. I didn't know how to respond so I started walking again. Cedric quickly caught up. "So who do you like then?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you that," I averted my gaze.

"Why not?" I smirked.

"Because then I'd have to kill you." He blinked for a moment, then cracked a smile.

"You've been watching those muggle films in Muggle Studies haven't you?"

"Yes." We reached the portrait hole. "Bubble." The portrait hole swung open and we climbed through.

"Shall we start then?" Cedric asked, casting a spell that zoomed our supplies towards us.

"No time like the present," I picked up my ink and quill. We fell into a silence that was only disturbed by the scratching of quills on paper and the flip of pages in a text book. I realized I was the only one writing, and looked up to see Cedric staring at me. His gray eyes were focused as a slight blush crept into his cheeks.

"What?" I asked hesitantly. I was extremely self conscious when I caught people looking at me. It meant something was wrong in my book.

"You're really quite beautiful," he answer quietly, a smile coming to his eyes. I looked down.

"Jules is the beautiful one," I mumbled. His index finger found its way under my chin, lifting my head and forcing me to look at him.

"So are you," he said seriously. I didn't know how to respond. The heat from his simple touch flooded my entire body, and I was tingling in places I didn't know could tingle. He leaned in closer, his lips inches from mine. Oh my god, I thought. Cedric Diggory is about to kiss me. We heard the portrait hole open and jumped apart.

"Why do you have to follow me everywhere?" I heard Jules ask.

"We're in the same house and all the same classes," Mack answered. "Which gives me excellent reason to follow and look at that tight ass of yours." I heard Jules slap him.

"So what have you two been doing?" Jules plopped down in between us on the couch.

"Snape's essay, what else?" Cedric rolled his eyes, showing no sign of what had almost conspired between us. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about that or the fact that he had almost kissed me. At least I think he was going to kiss me. What if he wasn't and was just being friendly? Maybe I should let Jules decipher it.

"I figure I'll just adapt one of yours into my own," Mack placed himself in between Cedric and Jules.

"There really isn't enough room on this couch for four people," I pointed out, seeing as I was crushed against the wooden arm rest, and let me tell you, it isn't comfortable in the slightest. Cedric stood.

"I'm going to head on to bed, really tired," he said. He caught my gaze and smiled briefly, walking to the boys' dormitories. I bit my lip in thought, pondering if I should call him back. I heard a door close and knew it was too late. I was probably over thinking this whole thing anyway.

"Lark!" I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Mack asked if anything happened between you and Cedric yet," Jules looked at me concerned. I shook my head and stopped, looking at Mack.

"What do you mean yet?" I demanded.

"Oh come on Lark, he likes you, it's obvious," Mack replied. I opened mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. Mack was Cedric's best friend and would more than likely know the truth about these things. My personal doubts got in the way of believing him, however. I just couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous and sweet and completely perfect as Cedric would like plain and boring me.

"I'm going to bed," I stood and left without another word.

I heard Jules come in about ten minutes later, but I pretended to be asleep because I didn't feel like talking. I'd always dreamed that Cedric would like me, that our first kiss would be perfectly romantic and end with him tell me he loved me. I'd even thought about giving myself up to him. Only if he loved me though, I wasn't just going to throw my virginity away to anyone. For the first time, I saw me and a Cedric as a real possibility. That almost kiss in the common room had contained such electricity. Perhaps he had been giving me looks… I decided I was going to talk to him in the morning, find out if he had been planning to kiss me, tell him I truly felt and see if he felt the same. I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, praying for the first time in years.

The next morning I had it all planned out. I was going to ask Cedric for a word at breakfast and then tell him how I felt and then wait for his hopeful admission to liking me also. My plans flew out the window the minute I saw him. Words failed me and all confidence dissolved.

"Potter just told me the first task is dragons," he immediately blurted out when he saw me. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to get past a dragon?" He looked frantic, as though I would have the answer.

"Hit the library I suppose?" I offered. It was really my best piece of advice…not to mention the only advice I could come up with.

"Excellent, will you help me?" Now he looked frantic and desperate.

"Of course." So I skipped breakfast and hit the library with him. We passed Harry and Hermione on our way in. Harry flashed a smile while Hermione buried her nose in the books.

"I suspect they're here for the same reason," Cedric commented. "Are you finished with any of these?" Harry shoved a whole pile of books at us.

"Nothing helpful in there though, but maybe you'll have more luck," he said.

"Thanks any way," Cedric smiled, balancing the stack in his arms and walking over to a table. His muscles bulged as he carried the heavy books and I found myself unable to tear my gaze away from those scrumptious biceps. I really had it bad for this boy.

"Ok, dragons," Cedric muttered, flipping through the books. "Disgusting, this is a cookbook!"

"To make food for dragons?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"To eat them." My stomach twisted violently.

"That's inhumane," I furrowed my brow in disgust. Cedric pushed the book aside.

"Maybe studying their behavioral patterns will help," I suggested.

"Worth a shot." We spent the next hour in silence, flipping through book after book, when the bell finally rang.

"I can't do this Lark!" Cedric was pale.

"Yes you can. You're brave, smart and talented. We just need to research more. The task's not for a few days. We can do this." We each took an armload of books and headed off to our classes, me to Muggle Studies and him to Herbology. I was a failure at Herbology and so had opted out. Even though Professor Sprout was head of our house. She forgave me for it, looking grateful when I told her. Me accidentally setting Greenhouse 10 on fire in my fifth year might have had something to do with it. Because of the lack of interest, there was only one N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies class. 6th and 7th years were put together. George was taking the class because I was.

"Did you even get an O.W.L. in this class?" I questioned as he walked in.

"I got an A, thank you, and they said I could take it," he nodded his head at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So you and Diggory, eh?" he winked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two all buddy buddy in the library."

"Why is the world determined to hook us up?"

"Because the world loves you and you like him, therefore the world loves to see you with him." I stared at George for a moment.

"You are too smart not to have gotten more O.W.L.'s," I shook my head.

"That's what Fred and I keep telling ourselves," he grinned again. "So love, how are we going to get you and Diggory together?"

"What's this we you speak of?" I cocked an eyebrow. His grin widened, which was never a good sign.

"Being your best friend, I want only the best for you, so we must get you and Diggory to become a couple."

"Well, I'm helping him with the first task," I shrugged, opening my Muggle Studies book and turning to the page assigned.

"Excellent," George rubbed his hands together in a conniving way. "wait, what if he beats Harry?" I laughed, giving my most mischievous look.

"That's the idea, isn't it?" I turned back to my book, leaving George gaping at me in an astonished way. We didn't talk the rest of class and I had to get to the other side of the school for my next class, so all I could afford was a wave as I left. I made it to Transfiguration just in time.

"How was Muggle Studies?" Jules asked as McGonagall strode into the room.

"Fine," I answered, catching my breath from the long walk.

"Today we will be practicing human transfiguration," McGonagall announced. "Starting out simple of course, seeing as these spells can go disastrously wrong. I want you to partner up, but choose wisely. Make sure you completely trust the other person, lack of trust is another thing that can cause these spells to go wrong." Jules and I grinned at each other.

"I trust you with my life Lark," she swore dramatically, hand over her heart.

"Same," I laughed.

"Come on Jules, don't you want to be my partner?" Mack winked.

"No thank you," Jules backed away. Cedric and I laughed.

"All right, settle down," McGonagall barked. "You remember how to turn objects into mice I presume? Now, that was a more difficult spell, but turning people into animals is much easier than turning them into inanimate objects. Just like turning objects into other objects is easier than turning them into animals. You will use the same incantation, only point your wand at your partner and concentrate. Concentration and trust are the keys to successfully completing this spell. Fifty hours points to the first person able to properly do this spell." There was a scurry as the students stood. McGonagall moved the tables back against the walls with a flick of her wand and everyone spread out.

An hour and a half later, no one had been successful. Cedric had come the closest though, so McGonagall gave Hufflepuff twenty five points instead. I left the classroom still with a rattail, which McGonagall promised would come off within the next hour.

"Great, I've always wanted to be half rat," I glared at Jules. "It was supposed to be mouse. Mouse tails are cuter. Why couldn't you have given me a mouse tail?"

"Oh stop being so picky," she snapped. "You should be proud of your tail." I just looked at her.

"Well I think your tail's sexy," Cedric winked, which forced a smile on my face. I swished it for effect.

"My tail likes you too," I answered. Cedric laughed and Jules coughed loudly.

"Make it more obvious Jules," Mack said to her. "You two need to date. Seriously." Neither Cedric or I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I found myself back in the library with Cedric after dinner. This time, however, Jules and Mack had decided to tag along.

"How many days 'til the task?" Mack yawned.

"Not enough," Cedric answered, throwing aside another book. "These are all useless! How am I supposed to get the dragon's egg if there is no information anywhere on how to distract a dragon?" I sat up straight.

"That's it Cedric!" I said.

"What is?"

"Distract the dragon! If you give her something else to attack, you can lunge in there and get the egg before she sees you. Distract the dragon and get the egg!"

"I could kiss you Lark," he looked utterly relieved. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Why don't you then?" Mack smirked. I threw him a dirty look.

"It was just an expression," Cedric muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"So you don't want to kiss her then?" Jules questioned. Cedric didn't answer.

"That means he does," Mack grinned.

"Not necessarily," Jules argued. "Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt her feelings."

"He's shy."

"He's nice."

"Like you said, he's a gentleman."

"Precisely, he doesn't really like her so he says nothing."

"Oh come off it you two," Cedric growled.

"Answer us mate," Mack looked at his best friend. "Do you, or do you not, want to kiss Lark?"

"Mack," I hissed.

"You want to find out just as much as we do," Mack waved a hand dismissively at me.

"He's right," Jules nodded. "You two like each other, you just won't admit it. So admit it now." I slumped back in my chair. I wasn't admitting to anything unless Cedric spoke up first.

"So Ced, wanna kiss Lark?" Mack winked heartily and Cedric continued staring at his feet.

"It means no, come on Lark, he obviously isn't good enough for you," Jules stood, and I was unsure of whether she really expected me to follow. Although, I had fulfilled my promise to Cedric, I was free to go without feeling guilty. I stood.

"No fair, you can't take her! That means you automatically win! Sit your butt back down Lark!" I obeyed.

"Lark, why stick around for their petty games?"

"Lark wants to know the answer!"

"She doesn't care."

"Yes she does!" Cedric rose, walked over to me, and placed his lips against mine, completely silencing Jules and Mack. His kiss made me weak and tingly, sending the dormant butterflies in my stomach into flight once again. My heart raced and my lips felt as though they were on fire. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, feeling equal passion from him that I felt myself. We pulled apart, slightly panting. Cedric's gray eyes were glazed over and he just stared at me. He shook his head and looked at Jules and Mack.

"Will you two shut up now?" he demanded. They both nodded in unison, the same shocked look on both their faces. "Good. I'm going to bed." He walked out of the library. A thought dawned on me and I chased after him.

"Cedric!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around. I caught up to him and stood there awkwardly. All traces of what he had felt, or what I thought he had felt, were gone from his face.

"Back there…did you…did you only kiss me to shut them up?" I had to ask it. He looked away for a moment then nodded.

"Yes." It was as though a knife had sliced through my heart. I narrowed my eyes at him, and brought my hand across his face in a quick motion. He gasped with pain.

"Don't you dare ever use me like that again," I breathed, turning on my heel and storming off. I had never felt more violated, more used, more _hurt _in my life than I did at that moment. I couldn't believe that Cedric would do that to me. That he thought I would be ok with it. He had to have felt how much I wanted him. I thought he had wanted me to. I should have known I was being nothing but stupid. Cedric Diggory, fall for a girl like Lark Turnings, only in my wildest dreams. I burst into my dormitory and threw myself face down on my bed, sobbing. I laid there long after my tears had dried and darkness had fallen. The other girls had gotten in yet, including Jules. I heard the wooden door creak open, but kept quiet.

"Cedric has a nice bruise forming," Jules said gently, sitting on the end of my bed. "I'm sorry I did that to you Lark. Mack and I just wanted you and Ced to get together is all. I didn't know Ced would be such a jerk." I breathed in deeply, which was hard considering my face was still planted in a pillow.

"You're going to suffocate if you keep lying like that," Jules brushed my hair back in a sisterly way. I rolled over onto my back, avoiding looking at her and instead looking up at the canary yellow curtains.

"Lark, I'm sorry, I really am, I thought he liked you." I sighed and sat up, finally looking at her.

"For a moment, I thought he liked me too." We sat in silence.

"So how was the kiss?" Jules finally ventured. I smiled.

"Amazing. It was just…amazing." Jules smiled warmly at me.

"Maybe there's hope yet," she whispered. I shook my head. We changed into our pajamas, said goodnight and went to sleep. The next morning Jules coached me on the way down to breakfast.

"You just have to act coolly towards him, be super polite, but not friendly. Don't let him know it affected you so much, but let him know you're mad."

"Jules, my head hurts," I whined.

"Just remember everything, you'll be fine. Hair check!" she screeched. She looked me over, tousling a bit here, tugging a bit there until she deemed me presentable. George came up to us as we walked in.

"I heard what happened, want me to curse him?" he offered. I gaped.

"How did you- oh never mind. No, Jules and I are taking care of it," I answered more confidently than I felt.

"Well, just remember Fred and I are plan B," he winked at Jules then walked off.

"You know…if you really wanted to make Cedric jealous you could date Weasley," she started, but I stopped her there.

"And use George like Cedric used me? No Jules." We sat down at the table across from Mack and Cedric. Mack looked from one of us to the other, not talking. Cedric just looked at his food.

"Double potions today," Jules groaned pulling out her schedule. "Great."

"You would think that after six years Snape couldn't get any worse," Mack pondered.

"And yet he has," I ended. Nods followed my statement. Cedric was still looking at his food, determined not to look at me. He didn't say a word all throughout breakfast and kept silent on the way down to the dungeons.

"I've decided to assign you a project," Snap smirked. Smirking always equaled something bad. "I will partner you up. You will do research on a potion I have picked out, you will concoct the potion, and you will test it on your partner. Along with this you will research the antidote, concoct it and use it on your partner to reverse the effects your assigned potion had." Partner projects- no one would be paired up with anyone they liked.

"Jules and Helen." I saw Jules cringe. Helen was the meanest girl in our year and worse yet she was a Slytherin. Go figure.

"Mack and Luisa." Mack turned around in his seat to face Luisa. Luisa was a nice, quiet brainy girl. Everyone knew she had a crush on Mack, although Mack said he would never date her. She wasn't physically appealing enough for him, not to mention she had braces and a little bit of an acne problem. Mack was notoriously shallow.

"Lark and…" I braced myself. "Cedric." That was a bit of a shock. Snape knew Cedric and I were friends. Or had been until last night. He was giving us a nasty grin.

"Do try to keep your love problems out of this," he hissed joyously. Evil that one was. Snape finished pairing everyone up and then assigned potions. Cedric and I had a love potion. Go figure again.

"Spend this lesson in the library," Snape ordered and we all set off for our destination.

"Remind me why I cam to Hogwarts again?" I asked Jules quietly as we walked down the hall. "I was perfectly happy at my private school."

"Just because Snape's a git who enjoys torturing you about what is or isn't happening in your love life doesn't mean you should dump this place for an all girls private school," Jules whispered back.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for talking in the halls," Snape called out as he walked up to us. "I believe I asked you to be quiet."

"No you didn't," Mack argued behind us.

"Another ten points for insolence," Snape smirked, gliding up to the front of the class. Mack muttered curses under his breath. We reached the library and I went for the section on potion making. I found a book called "The History of Love and How to Create It" and pulled it from the shelf, dragging it over to an empty table. Cedric came over.

"Can I help you?" I smiled sweetly.

"We're working together Lark," he answered, sitting down across from me. "I know you're pissed at me-"

"Really?" I snapped. "What gave it away?" I could see the purple bruise forming under his eye where his cheek bone was and took great satisfaction that I had caused the flaw on his normally perfect complexion.

"Calm down Lark."

"I am calm. I'm just mad that I have to work with the likes of you." I snapped the book shut and moved away. Cedric chose to follow.

"You can't avoid me, we're partners, deal with it." I turned around to face him.

"You hurt my feelings and my trust Cedric," I whispered. "Deal with that first." I walked over to Jules and Helen.

"Normally I would be thrilled to be partnered with Cedric, but I really can't handle this right now," I blurted out before Jules could speak.

"You like Diggory?" Helen asked. I jumped, forgetting she was there.

"I…well…yes." She nodded in understanding.

"He's handsome. Want me to punch him or something?" I took a step back.

"Nah, Lark's got the beating part handled, did you see that bruise?" Jules answered.

"Nice one," Helen grinned, looking thoroughly impressed.

"Er…thanks," I furrowed my brow. "Anyways, Jules I need help here." My friend shrugged.

"I can't help you Lark, you have to do this on your own."

"But you're the one always meddling! This is partly your fault!" She shrugged again. I let out a small scream of frustration and went back over to the table Cedric was sitting out.

"Decided to work with me then?" he asked coolly.

"Like I have a choice," I snapped. I threw the book I had chosen onto the table and opened it, leafing through the pages. Cedric and I sat in silence, not looking at each other, not making any kind of contact at all.

"Love potions are illegal Lark, shame." I looked over and saw George standing over my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Free period." I nodded and went back to my book. A few moments later, I looked up to see George and Cedric glaring daggers at each other.

"Would you two stop?" I snapped again.

"Why are you at the table with the filthy slimeball anyway?" George looked at me.

"We're partnered for a Potions project."

"Well that's dung."

"No one asked your opinion Weasley," Cedric growled.

"Don't you talk to him like that!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I have every right to yell at you!" Cedric stood, looking furious. As much as I hated to admit it, he was even more handsome when he was mad.

"I don't have to endure this," he glared. "I didn't know you'd be such a sensitive prick." George pulled his wand out.

"You take that back Diggory," he growled.

"Don't George," I shook my head. "He isn't worth it. I'll see you later, I'm going to go work in the common room." George nodded then went back to glaring at Cedric.

I was fuming as I walked down the halls. When had Cedric become so…mean? Kissing me when he didn't really mean it, fighting with me…I mean it was bad enough that Snape paired us together. He only paired people he knew would be miserable working together. I certainly was miserable. And furious. I was furious because despite all this, I still like Cedric. I still wanted to be with him and I couldn't get the memory of that kiss out of my head. Every time I thought about it my lips tingled and my want for him grew. I had been praying that he would apologize and things would be right between us again. Not being his girlfriend I could stand, but not being his friend at all was a different thing. We'd had fun together in the past. This whole thing was blown way out of proportion, but my pride wasn't going to let me give in and apologize first. Besides, I wasn't the one in the wrong, Cedric was. I barked out the password and climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was empty seeing as everyone else was in class. I settled by the fire and began reading the book I had brought from the library. My reading was interrupted when I heard a tapping on the window. Looking up, I saw a small brown owl carrying an envelope. I opened the window and the owl flew in, dropping the letter at me feet and then flying back out again. I picked up the letter, which was addressed to me, and opened it.

_Dear Lark,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight. _

_-Cedric_

I pondered for a moment whether or not I should meet up with Cedric. Standing him up sounded like a fun thing to do, but curiosity overcame my revenge plans. Perhaps he wanted to apologize…I could hope. I stuffed the note in my bed and headed out of the common room for lunch.

It was five minutes to 12. My eyes were glued to the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand beside my bed. Last minute nerves were telling me not to go, but I knew I would. I wanted to see what he had to say. I just wanted to see him in general, truth be told. The minute hand rested on the twelve and I pulled the covers back, then stopped. Being on time would make me seem eager. I couldn't let him know how much I wanted to see him. I laid back down and waited ten more minutes, before finally giving in to my want to see him. I quietly crept down to the common room and saw Cedric sitting by the fire, his back to me. I could easily sneak back upstairs and avoid him like I wanted to. I walked forward.

"I wasn't sure you would come," he spoke without looking at me.

"Neither was I," I answered stonily.

"I …I'm really sorry Lark." More silence. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just panicked. I was afraid of rejection, so I told you I only did it to get Mack and Jules quiet." Had I heard right?

"You…what are you saying?" Cedric stood and looked down at me.

"I'm saying I like you Lark. I like you a lot." All my anger melted away as I looked into his smoky gray eyes filled with concern.

"Really?" I could hardly breathe.

"I wouldn't lie to you again. I'm sorry. I'm just…shy, which I know isn't an excuse at all for hurting you like I did. I just want you to forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." His eyes lit up. I could just drown in those eyes.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he grinned. My heart ached with how much I liked Cedric.

"Yes," I smiled back. We stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to end the conversation or if we even wanted to. Everything in the world was right again and Cedric had admitted that he liked me.

"So I guess we should say goodnight then?" he shifted from foot to foot, putting his hands in his jean pockets. I smiled slyly and feeling rather brave I leaned up and kissed.

"Night Cedric," I waved as I walked away, leaving him in pleasantly shocked silence. I knew I was going to have pleasant dreams tonight. I twirled through the door way and landed on my bed with a soft plump.

"So good news then?" I heard Jules say. I laughed.

"You knew?"

"Mack saw him writing it and told me. What did Ceddy Bear say?"

"Don't call him that!" I stuck out my tongue. "He apologized and told me he liked me, and then he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend." Jules squealed with excitement.

"I told you he liked you Lark! I told you!" I laughed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time! I've been sick and had tons of school work. But here is more! Dedicated to Michelle cause I said I'd have more for her bday and then I didnt. So happy late bday! I LOVE YA!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

I was floating on a cloud the next morning, and as Jules informed me, I was wearing a goofy grin. The best friends are always so blatantly honest.

"I didn't realize you liked him this much," she smirked. "Next thing I know you two will be procreating like rabbits in a broom closet." I threw her a dark look.

"Even if I was willing to give up something of that importance to Cedric, I assure you I would not be doing it in a broom closest," I sniffed. "I'd like to think I have more taste than that." Jules fell silent and her eyes glazed over as she stared off into space. I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to see if she was alright. I averted my attention to where her gaze was set and found myself chuckling. She was staring at George.

"I thought you were a professional Jules," I smirked. She snapped out of her trance.

"What are you talking about Lark?" she questioned, spooning porridge into her mouth.

"You're being as obvious about your affections for George as I was being about Cedric," I grinned.

"I have no affections for Weasley." I gave her a look.

"Just because I'm spending the day with Cedric doesn't mean you can't still go by the Three Broomsticks and have a drink with George," I continued in a very Jules like manner.

"Lark, I do not like George!" she banged her fist down in her porridge, blushing as George walked over.

"Need a napkin?" he grinned at her. She choked on the orange juice she was trying to swallow.

"You ok Jules?" George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, she's fine," I continued smirking.

"Ok then, you still meeting me in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?"

"Possibly. I have a date with Cedric."

"Nice one Lark. Knew he liked you."

"That's what Jules said."

"Well Miss Densey is a smart one," he winked at her and she blushed furiously again, staring down at her plate of food. "Just find me if you change your plans Lark." I nodded and he walked off.

"Oh no," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "The beet red color on your face proves you don't like George at all."

"Oh shut up Lark," she waved her fork threateningly at me. I laughed and let her be. Cedric and Mack came walking in at that moment, arguing feverishly.

"What's up?" I looked from to the other, who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Nothing," Mack snapped, walking further down the table and sitting with Luke Charter, a sixth year in our house.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Cedric who was still glaring at Mack.

"No," he answered darkly. "Listen Lark, I'm going to have to cancel our date tomorrow." My heart plummeted down to my stomach. Was another confession on its way? Had he not really meant his apology? Why was this boy toying with my heart? Jules was staring at Cedric curiously, eyes round, waiting for the same explanation I was, although without the fear I was experiencing.

"W-Why?" I heard my voice shook.

"I really want to go, I do, but I just got detention from Snape and I need to practice for the first Task, it's next week you know," he answered. His eyes seemed really apologetic…

"It's all right," I forced a smile to make him feel. Jules narrowed her eyes at me but thankfully didn't say anything. "I can help you if you want."

"No, go to Hogsmeade, you should still be able to enjoy the day, and I swear I'll make it up to you." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you Transfiguration." With that, Cedric threw another dark look at Mack then left the Great Hall.

"He hates me," I sighed.

"He does not Lark," Jules patted my arm reassuringly. "He seemed really upset that he had to break the date."

"He was upset because he'd been fighting with Mack. I wonder what it was about." Jules smirked and her eyes flashed.

"I know how to find out," she answered, standing and straightening her skirt, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and walking down the hall towards Mack. Every guys' head turned as she strutted. She slid into the seat next to Mack, batting her eyelashes at him. I shook my head, then gaped when her attempts didn't work. Mack pushed her away, then stood and left, glancing at me as he passed. I looked at Jules who looked even more shocked than I was.

"The eyelashes always work," she wailed when she returned to her seat next to mine. "I can't believe that of all people, Mack pushed me away! I've lost my charm Lark! I must be turning ugly!"

"No way," I shook my head. "Did you see the way the other guys were looking at you?" She stopped her fake crying immediately and grinned.

"Well, yes."

"Something's up with Mack and Cedric. I say we do a little…investigating."

"You mean spying and eavesdropping?"

"Well, obviously, but investigating sounds more morally acceptable."

We walked in to Transfiguration and immediately knew that Cedric and Mack were still feuding. They were on opposite sides of the room.

"All right, investigating begins, I get Mack," Jules stared determinedly in his direction. "That boy is not going to turn me away again."

"Normally it's the other way around," I laughed. She shrugged and went over to the table he was at. I made my way towards Cedric then stopped when Mandy Cones took the seat next to him. Bloody Slytherin. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Surely Cedric would prefer to sit by me than her…She was flirting with him! My blood boiled and I felt the green eyed monster roar inside of me. Feeling unusually bold, I stalked over to them, taking the seat in front then turning around to face them.

"Hi Mandy," I said sweetly. She looked at me as though I were the scum of the earth.

"Hey Lark," Cedric grinned, looking thoroughly relieved that I had showed up. "I really am sorry. I'm already planning on how to prove it to you."

"Oh, you don't have to-" He took my hand in his own.

"But I want to. I meant it last night when I told you I really liked you. I don't want you to think that's changed any." I felt my face grow hot. My hand was tingling from the contact with his. Mandy was practically breathing fire.

"You really are the sweetest Cedric," I said softly. His smile grew. McGonagall walked in and Cedric dropped my hand as I turned to face the front. I was floating on air again. Life was just too perfect, even if Cedric has cancelled our date. He still liked me and he wanted to make it up to me. He wanted to proved how much he liked me. I chanced a look at Jules who had a glum expression on her face. Looks like she hadn't made any progress with Mack, which really made me start to wonder just what Cedric and his fight was about.

The next day dawned bright without a cloud in the sky. The birds were twittering and a cool breeze blew as Jules and I walked down the front lawn to the gates of Hogwarts. I saw George and flagged him down.

"Cedric had to cancel," I said. "Still want to meet up later?"

"Yeah, I'm bringing Fred and Lee though," he replied.

"Of course," I smiled. "Jules is coming also." He nodded and jogged back to where Lee and Fred were.

"So why Fred and not George?" I questioned Jules as we stepped into the quant village known as Hogsmeade.

"Just let it go Lark," she begged. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Fine," I answered. "Let's visit the pet shop, I've been meaning to spend my birthday money."

"Your birthday was three months ago," Jules laughed.

"Exactly," I grinned. We spent the morning perusing the various shops, getting the others opinion on certain gifts, and sending each other away so we could buy their present without them knowing.

"That was successful," Jules smiled as we walked in the door of the Three Broomsticks.

"Over here Lark!" George waved at me from a corner table in which he, Fred and Lee were already sitting. I slid into the empty chair next to Fred and Jules sat next to George, casting me a glare. Who says revenge isn't sweet?

"Well you did a bit of shopping," Fred joked.

"Only a little," I grinned. "Look at my new cat!" I held up the cage in which a gorgeous brown cat lay. It had a singly white patch around it's eye.

"I named him Rascal."

"How'd you come up with that name?" Lee questioned.

"He was sneaking into the bunny cages when I first spotted him," I answered. The table burst out in laughter. The five of us headed back up to the castle together just in time for dinner. I looked up and down the table but didn't see Cedric anywhere. Mack was sitting alone.

"Hey Mack," I plopped down across from. Jules gave me a wary look, then sat down next to me, not saying a word. "Did you go into Hogsmeade today?" He shrugged.

"It never changes, what's the point?" he answered, not looking up from his food. I decided to take the concerned friend approach.

"Listen Mack, you've seemed…different lately. Are you all right?" He nodded.

"I'm fine Lark," he gave me a brief smile then stood and left, without even so much as looking at Jules.

"I have never received the cold shoulder from a member of the opposite sex before," Jules gaped. "Plenty of girls yes, but only because I might have done a thing or two with their boyfriends."

"And you wonder why you get curses sent by post owl," I rolled my eyes. She stared blankly at me, obviously not picking up on my sarcasm.

"Forget it Jules, it's only Mack." I served myself a nice heap of potatoes.

"Yes but…that's just it! He's supposed to be in love with me!" She was pouting, I could tell.

"So now that the boy who's been after you for ages won't even give you the time of day, you want him?"

"Yes." I stared at her.

"You are far too complicated Jules," I told her. "You can't have every guy." I saw her glance at George.

"True," she sighed, serving herself.

The went by without any other events. I didn't see much of Cedric outside of class. He was still practicing for the tournament. Friday morning came and he was paler than the Hogwarts' ghosts.

"Noon Lark, noon," he said, sitting down across from me at breakfast. "I have to face a dragon at noon. What if I can't do the spell right. What if-"

"Cedric, you'll do fantastic, trust me," I smiled at him, patting his hand reassuringly. He gave me a weak smile back, still looking like he was going to purge any second. "Seriously, don't worry. I'll be in the stands, cheering." His eyes lit up and he stood, running around the table and coming back to where I was.

"Good," he whispered in my ear, wrapping his very masculine arms around me. My breath caught in my throat as I breathed in his scent- Hogwarts soap. "I don't think I could do it if you weren't cheering for me." Cedric gently pressed his lips against mine and all the sparks I had felt from our first kiss intensified by a thousand. He pulled away, still smiling, and exited the Great Hall. My legs shook as I followed, a lot farther behind. George waggled his eyebrows at me from the Gryffindor table and I determinedly pretended to ignore him. Classes dragged on and I kept glancing out the window, praying the weather would hold up. It was currently bright and sunny, but that could easily change. I felt Cedric's chances were better with a clear day than with a storm. Although his greatest Quidditch achievement had occurred when all hell had broken loose in the sky…

"Miss Turnings?" Flitwick was standing right beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry professor, what was the question?" But all that came out was a meow. I blinked as the class laughed.

"Sorry Lark!" Jules cried. "I didn't mean to hit you with the spell!" Flitwick waved his wand and my speech was restored. I glared at Jules.

"Of course you didn't mean to do it," I replied sarcastically. Her face split into a grin.

"At least I saved you from getting a stern talking to from Flitwick," she answered. The bell rang and we headed to the Great Hall to eat lunch before the First Task began. We passed Cedric who was heading down to where the task was taking place. He pulled me to him in a quick hug then walked on.

"I love romance stories with a happy ending," Jules sighed. I rolled my eyes at her. Everyone ate quickly then slowly filed out onto the grounds. By the Quidditch Pitch was a humongous arena. We found seats with our Cedric apparel, which included signs and face paint. Dumbledore came out and told everyone what the first task was about. There were only a few gasps heard in the crowd, which proved that secrets weren't secrets at Hogwarts. Finally, Cedric came out.

"There he is!" Jules screamed, grabbing my arm.

"That dragon is huge," Mack gaped. He was standing on my other side and still hadn't said a word to Jules. She was taking it extremely hard considering she didn't even like Mack.

"Be careful Cedric," I stared at him. He climbed over some boulders and the dragon lunged for him. Cedric jumped out of the way just in time, but it's tail lashed the side of his arm. Jules and I screamed as the dragon blew fire. Cedric rolled out of the way then pointed his wand at a particularly large boulder. He shouted something we couldn't hear over the dragon's roar and the boulder transformed into a big brown dog. The dragon studied the dog for a moment then went after it as it trotted away. Cedric took his chance and went in for the golden egg. He was successful! Suddenly, the dragon changed its mind and went back after Cedric, this time hitting him with its flame of fire. The dragon handlers took control of the dragons immediately and Cedric's side was burned.

"I hope he's all right," I whimpered to Jules.

"He'll be fine," she patted my shoulder soothingly. "Madam Pomfrey will patch him right up. Don't worry. You can see him when the task is over." I nodded and we watched the rest of the event. It was exciting, but unfortunately Potter finished in first place with Cedric in second. Jules and I rushed to the medi-tent.

"You were brilliant!" I jumped on Cedric the minute I saw him. His face was covered in purple paste which came off on my skin that had made contact with it. He held me up and spun me around.

"Potter beat me though," he commented.

"Who cares, you were better in my book," I smiled as he set me back on the ground, my arms still around his neck.

"I knew you were cheering, that's why," he smiled, placing his forehead against mine.

"I hate to interrupt the love birds and all," Jules broke in. "Actually, it's kind of fun really, but the point I'm trying to make is that the rest of the school has already headed back up to the castle and I suggest we do the same before we get left out here." I rolled my eyes and separated myself from Cedric. He grabbed my hand and we walked back up to the school together. Mack was nowhere to be seen. I really didn't understand. Any feud they were having should have been resolved by Cedric's death defying experience, shouldn't it? They were best mates! I had seen Potter and Weasley make up and rumor had been that they were fighting before. Mack and Cedric were supposed to be more mature about these things. What was I saying. Two guys and the word mature do not belong in the same sentence. Jules was skipping ahead of us so I decided to take a shot.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at Cedric's handsome face.

"Anything," he grinned, the euphoria of completing the task obviously still pumping through his veins.

"What's going on with you and Mack?" His smile fell.

"Nothing's going on," he answered gruffly, dropping my hand.

"Don't lie to me Cedric, you two are fighting." He studied me for a moment, obviously contemplating if he should tell me.

"Don't take it personally, I just would rather not talk about it." I nodded.

"Fair enough, as long as you admit that there is a problem."

"There is a problem between me and Mack. Happy now?" He took my hand again. I grinned and nodded. "Good." We walked into the Entrance Hall and headed to the Hufflepuff Common Room. The minute we opened the portrait hole the room burst into applause. Cedric was pulled through and I was left to climb in by myself. I didn't mind in the least, this was Cedric's time to celebrate. I stood and watched as he was congratulated and clapped on the back, asked to recount his story over and over even though we'd all been there.

"Take this up to our dorm, would you Lark?" another 7th year asked, handing me Cedric's golden egg. It was extremely heavy and I panted with the effort of carrying it up the stairs. I went into the 7th year boy's dorm and saw Mack sitting on his bed.

"Why aren't you down celebrating?" he asked me a bit coldly.

"I get the honor of lugging this thing up the stairs," I plopped the egg onto what I assumed was Cedric's bed. The Quidditch stuff gave it away.

"Why isn't hero boy doing it?" I leaned against the post of Cedric's bed.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous?"

"No, I didn't even enter the tournament. I don't want to be a champion." Mack turned away from me.

"Then what is this about Mack? He's your best mate, you should be the one down there standing beside him." He shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he mumbled.

"Try me." Mack looked up, his eyes round and confused.

"I just… I don't even understand it Lark. Listen, I don't want to make things between me and Cedric worse, so why don't you get back down to the party." I stared at the back of him before turning and leaving. Mack was most fun loving person. Nothing ever got him down, but now something was dragging him to the bottom of the lake. Real concern finally settled in me. It just wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

**whoooo, i'm on a roll! another chapter! that's two in two days! yaaaay! i dedicate this one to steph and her fun DC trip. even though she doesn't read it on this site. oh well. enjoy! and cookies for all! even if you don't reply! i'm in a good mood in case you couldn't tell :D and the T rating goes into effect for this chapter due to language and some sensual material :) i warned you, no sending me viruses now

* * *

**

Chapter 5 

"Lark, it's not our problem to worry about," Jules scolded when I told her about my conversation with Mack.

"You're just pissed because he's been completely ignoring you, and you're not used to that," I snapped back. "We're his friends."

"I'm having nothing to do with this anymore," she slammed her book shut and stood. "He can shove his problems with Cedric up his flat ass." She stalked out of the common room. I sighed and went back to work on my potions essay.

"Hey Lark," Cedric whispered from behind me.

"What Diggory, I'm working on our project, thanks for the help by the way." He laughed.

"I've got a surprise for you. To make up for Hogsmeade _and _help us get our project done." I turned and eyed him warily. He was grinning like a moron. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Surprise me." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet, then tied a piece of cloth around my eyes. I reveled in his scent, it was intoxicating. He gripped my upper arm and carefully led me through the portrait hole, catching me when I fell. He continued to lead me through the castle. I admit, I enjoyed it. Putting my trust in Cedric was a surprisingly easy thing to do.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. I tingled at the feel of his warm breath on my ear. I was turned on without wanting to be.

"I suppose," I answered, trying to mask the excitement that broke through in my voice. His lips brushed my ear as he leaned closer to untie the blindfold. It fell to the floor and I gasped. We were in a darkened room, glowing with what appeared to be thousands of candles. Rose petals littered the floor and filled the air with their sweet aroma. Over in the corner sat a cauldron with all the ingredients we would need plus the book with the recipe.

"You did all of this for me?" I spun around to look at him. His face was tinted pink and glowed in the light.

"Well…yes." He looked at his feet when he said this. I threw my arms around Cedric's neck and we toppled over backwards. I stared down into his silver eyes, nothing but love shining out of my own.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me," I said softly. Cedric brushed my hair back from my face.

"You deserve it," he answered, bringing his lips to my own and kissing me with a new found passion. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and my immediate reaction was to open my mouth and allow him in. He wasted no time in taking advantage of my previously untouched tongue and we battled for dominance before I finally gave in and let him control the kiss. His hands found their way down to my hips and under the hem of my shirt.

"Cedric," I pulled away, feeling unsure. "I…um…we should work on our project." I picked myself up off the floor and walked over to where the cauldron was.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Lark," he apologized, sitting down next to me. "I just got caught up in the moment, you know?" It suddenly felt warmer in the room. Perhaps that was due to the fire I had just lit beneath the cauldron. Or maybe it was because I wanted Cedric so badly.

"I'm just…I've never really felt this way about anyone before," I admitted quietly. Cedric smiled softly and took my hand, kissing it gently.

"I won't ever try to do anything you're not ready for." I was melting again, melting in that heated gaze of his. It was so hard to say no, so hard to pull my hand away. I began slicking up a butterfly chrysalis for our potion.

"We need to fight again," I said after a few moments of silence. Cedric looked up at me but continued stirring the contents in the cauldron.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned.

"Because, who ever takes this potion is going to act crazy over the other one, and I doubt either of us could say no to…anything."

"Or we could both take the potion and blame everything on that," Cedric answered.

"But what if we regret what we did?" He studied me for a moment, contemplating the situation.

"Or…we could just go with how we feel without the potion." I looked at him. "If you want to of course." I think he just…but no, he couldn't have meant what I think he did. Did he? My head was beginning to pound from over analyzing this. Go with what you feel. What did I feel? Well that one was obvious. I wanted Cedric, point blank.

"The potion's about to boil over," I nodded towards the cauldron. He cursed then turned off the flame.

"It's supposed to sit now for an hour anyway," he sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair. I just sat there, staring at him. I wasn't the kind of girl who made the first move; I simply wasn't brave enough. Jules referred to me as a classic girl, with classic morals. But girls with classic morals didn't stare at men and wish they could sex them did they.

"Lark?" Cedric moved closer, staring into my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I threw caution to the winds.

"I'm thinking about how badly I want to do you on the floor right now," I answered blandly. His eyes grew large with shock. I smirked.

"I thought you had morals," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I did. Then I met you Diggory." He grinned and pounced on me, devouring my lips with his own.

We made out for a good twenty minutes when Cedric's hands found their way under my shirt again. He stopped kissing me, looking me straight in the eyes, hesitant to go further. I guided his hands up and he pulled my shirt over my head, his teeth nipping their way along my neck. I had never experienced pleasure like this before. I was with the most gorgeous guy on the planet, in a room filled with candles and roses, on the floor about to…yeah. It had to be a dream. I was just waiting for Jules or my alarm to wake me up. But could dreams feel _this _good? An involuntary moan escaped my throat as Cedric's tongue worked it's way along my jaw bone. Jules was never going to believe this. Obviously I would keep the details to myself, but she'd get the big picture. I felt Cedric's lips leave my flesh as he leaned up to take his own shirt off. My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at his perfectly chiseled upper body. Oh god was it nice. I looked back up at Cedric's face and saw him smirking, eyebrow cocked.

"Like what you see?" he asked, his voice thick. I merely nodded. Things went on from there. However long later, we found ourselves lying together in the quiet, as the candles flickered lower. We hadn't actually gone all the way, seeing as I'd chickened out. Cedric was fine with it though.

"I…wow," Cedric shook his head. I smiled, and buried my head in his chest.

"Do we have to go back?" I asked.

"Eventually. If we stay here, they'll come looking for us, and do we really want them to find us?"

"Not like this." He laughed and trailed his fingers up and down my naked back. His other arm was wrapped around my waist. I bit my lip.

"Don't you want to know why I stopped you?" I blurted out.

"You weren't ready," he answered.

"Well…partially. I want to, badly but…I don't want to just throw my virginity away." Cedric's hand stopped it's movement.

"What the hell does that mean?" he sounded hurt.

"Oh Cedric, I didn't mean it like that. I meant well…you don't love me." Silence fell.

"And if I did?" he whispered, both arms now wrapped around me.

"If you truly loved me, I would be completely yours," I answered seriously.

"I want to love you."

"You can't make yourself like someone."

"No…" He didn't finish the sentence. I stood, feeling regretful to leave his grip and the warmth of his body.

"We should finish our potion and get back to the common room," I said, scanning the room for my shirt. Cedric found his and pulled it over his head. I put mine back on them slid into my jeans. We finished our potion in silence, corking it in several glass vials then cleaning up the mess.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him as we headed back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. The silence was getting to me. Cedric smiled at me, putting his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Of course not Lark," he answered. "You've just got me thinking is all." I nodded. I was reconsidering telling Jules about what had transpired between me and Cedric. I rather enjoyed the thought of it just being our little secret. Something no one else would know, that would reside in my heart for all eternity. I sighed, it was all so romantic.

"Where have you two been?" Jules questioned as Cedric and I climbed through the portrait hole. I held up the glass vials of our potion.

"Working on Snape's essay," I smiled innocently. She cocked an eyebrow but didn't question any further.

"Hey Cedric, Mack's been looking for you, says he needs to talk to you," she looked at the guy beside me. I looked up at his face which had turned to stone.

"Thanks Jules," he said gruffly then went right back out of the portrait hole.

"Why was Mack looking for Cedric?" I asked, situating myself on the couch beside Jules. She shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger. Maybe he wants to apologize for whatever the hell he did. By the way Lark," she smirked at this point. "You're shirt's inside out." I blushed furiously. So much for my own little secret. "I won't pry. Just promise me it wasn't in a broom closet."

"It wasn't in a broom closet and we didn't go all the way," I answered. "And that's all you need to know." She grinned at me.

"Naughty Lark," she winked.

The next morning was Sunday, so no classes. I decided to take a walk out around the lake before breakfast. The grounds were deserted so if left me to my thoughts. I was the kind of person who loved to be alone with her thoughts. I would drift off into my own world and replay memories, create scenarios I would love to happen, that sort of thing. I sat down on a rock by the lake, letting my bare feet drag in the cool water. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, spinning around faster than physically possible, therefore popping my shoulder joint.

"Don't scare me like that Mack," I glared, rubbing my sore joint.

"Sorry Lark, I was just curious as to why you were out here this early." He sat down next to me.

"I should ask you the same question," I replied.

"It's a good place to think," he shrugged.

"Well that's my answer too." Mack smiled at me.

"We have something in common then," he said.

"Did you talk to Cedric last night?" Mack looked away.

"Yeah."

"And…"

"Things are worse." I looked at Mack as he stared out at the lake. It seemed like he wanted to tell me what was going on, but was afraid to. The Mack I knew wasn't afraid of anything.

"Mack, I know you don't want to tell me what's going on between you and Cedric, but I'm really worried about you," I blurted out. "You just aren't yourself anymore."

"I want to tell you Lark, but this fighting with Cedric is…hard. He's my best mate, we never fought until now and the reason we're fighting is so unbelievably stupid. I mean, I never should have said anything in the first place, but I couldn't help it, it just came out, and then he got all pissed because he felt I had a better chance with you even though the whole world knows how much you like him and so we weren't talking to each other and then I was going to apologize last night but he just had to rub in my face what you two had done so I got pissed and now our fight is worse and- oh god." He buried his hands in his face. "I didn't mean to say all that."

"Let me get this straight," I said slowly. "Your fight is about me?" He looked up at me, face red.

"Yes."

"And Cedric told you what we did last night?"

"Yes."

"He…everything?" A nod followed. I jumped to my feet.

"Damn that boy!" I screamed. "He fucking used me again!"

"No Lark!" Mack grabbed my arm to keep me from barging straight back to the castle. "He didn't use you! He really really likes you Lark. It's not like he came here and immediately blurted it out, it wasn't like that at all. I just told him I thought he should give me a fair shot and it sort of…came out. Like my confession just now did. Don't be mad at him." I glared at Mack, my eyes filled with hot tears.

"You just don't want him more mad at you Mack."

"Lark-"

"No! I'm tired of him treating me like this! Like I'm some accomplishment or something. He's done it twice now!"

"Lark just listen to me." I yanked my arm out of Mack's grip, shaking my head violently.

"I'm not taking it anymore." Tears fell down my cheek as I ran away back up to the castle. I ran into the Entrance Hall and straight into Cedric.

"Careful there Lark," he grinned, standing me back on my feet, his smile faltering when he saw my tears. "What's wrong?"

"Oh don't give me that," I spat. "You're arrogant and I never want to see you again."

"Lark…what are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You used me again! I'm nothing but an accomplishment to you! Something you can just throw in Mack's face!" He stiffened.

"You talked to Mack?" Cedric questioned.

"Yes, and he told me everything. I can't believe you told him about us and what we did last night!"

"But I didn't-" I shoved Cedric away from me.

"Don't lie! You've broken my heart enough. Just stay away from me, Cedric." I shook my head and ran again. Why was he like this? Had I been so blinded by my feelings that I hadn't seen the real him? I burst into an unused classroom, collapsing in a corner and sobbing. I heard the door creak open and tried to make myself invisible.

"Lark?" George sat down beside me. "Love, what's wrong? I just saw you run in here crying, and you know I can't stand to see you cry."

"Everything's wrong George," I sobbed. "He used me again! I'm just some trophy to him! And I almost gave myself up to him! I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that he actually cared, that everything I felt, he felt too."

"Are we talking about Diggory?"

"Oh who the bloody hell else would I be talking about?" George wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug and I cried into his shoulder. He didn't speak again until my tears had dried.

"Sometimes we become blinded by our feelings, and there's nothing we can do about that. That's why you should never go for looks alone, eh?"

"But he was so perfect when we were friends…"

"Yes well, some men are gits." I sniffled.

"How do I make my heart stop hurting?" I whimpered. George kissed me softly on the top of my head.

"Chocolate and time," he answered. "Other than that, I'm afraid I can't help you." I sighed. "Making him jealous for revenge is always fun."

"I'm not that type of girl," I answered. "But thank you for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind if I become desperate." George hugged me again.

"Glad to know my ideas are the last resort," he winked. I giggled.

"Thanks George, you're a great friend."

"I'd do anything for you Lark," he kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 6

wow, i'm soooo sorry i haven't posted in ages! i was really busy last week with school, it was my theatre show case which meant i was at school til at least ten every night, and then i was busy and sick this week. but this chapter is extra long. kinda. lol. anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 6 

I spent the next few days sitting with the Gryffindors at meals. I was mad at Cedric for being a jerk, so obviously I was avoiding him. Jules was mad at me for Mack liking me, and was also mad at Mack for liking me, while also being mad at Cedric for betraying my trust yet again. I was mad at Jules for being mad at me for such a stupid reason, and Cedric was mad at Mack while also being mad at Jules for being mad at me. To put it in simpler terms, the four of us weren't talking.

"This is the dumbest fight I've ever had with anyone," I admitted to George at breakfast. "Ok, Cedric I have a right to be mad at, but I'm mad at Jules for being mad at me! And I'm not even sure why I'm not talking to Mack."

"You don't want to encourage him," George stated plainly, grabbing some biscuits off the center platter. "Are you sure Cedric told Mack? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do."

"Mack said-"

"Yes I know what Mack said, but how do you know? All he said was that he knew. I think you should have listened to Cedric's side of the story."

"Since when do you stick up for Cedric?"

"Since I hate seeing you upset and not even sitting at your own house table." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Weasley?" I asked, arms folded across my chest. He grinned mischievously.

"Now why would I want to get rid of the prettiest girl in school?" he fired back. I smirked.

"So she can make up with Jules to set you up," I answered.

"Nice one." George turned back to his food. Lee and Fred came over to join us.

"Yule Ball, you and me," Lee winked at me.

"How about no?" I smiled sweetly.

"Damn it," Lee swore. "Ok, how do you suggest I ask you so that you'll go with me Lark?"

"Don't ask at all, you can't be rejected that way." I stood, winked at Lee then left for class.

"Crash and burn mate," I heard Fred laugh at Lee. I chanced a glance at the Hufflepuff table and caught Cedric staring at me. He looked away when he saw me looking, but it still sent butterflies racing in my stomach. Why did he still affect me so? I hated it, hated him. Yet when I thought about the Yule Ball, Cedric was who I really wanted to go with. Maybe George was right, perhaps I should listen to Cedric's side of the story. Mack could have been lying…I decided I would corner Cedric later and demand the truth. I wasn't really up to demanding around him considering my knees went weak every time I looked into his silver eyes, but asking politely sounded like a good plan. My chance came after lunch. I saw him walk of the Great Hall alone, so I followed.

"Cedric!" I called. He turned around and just looked at me. I closed the distance between us. "I…I just wanted to know your side."

"Of what?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to believe Mack…"

"I didn't tell him anything Lark. I didn't even talk to him that night, I swear it. He knew I was with you so he just assumed…that something happened between us. I confronted him after you yelled at me and…well I don't want you mad at him too." Maybe I was stupid, but I believed the damned fool.

"Ok, I vote we put everything that's happened between us and start over," I said. "Just as friends right now though, I'm a little…'

"Scared, I know," Cedric smiled. "I completely understand. We'll be friends and if it ends up going further, then we know it was fate." I smiled back. Although I wanted to be more than just friends with Cedric Diggory, friends was all I could handle right now. I'm a very emotional person and it takes me a bit to get over things. This was a huge mountain I was getting over.

"You going to keep sitting with the Gryffindors at meals then?" Cedric questioned me as we headed to the common room together. I shrugged.

"Perhaps," I vaguely answered. "Maybe not if Lee keeps asking me to the Yule Ball."

"Lee asked you?" Cedric sounded jealous, which admittedly, I liked.

"Yes," I smiled at him then climbed through the portrait hole. I heard Cedric follow.

"Blimey, I forgot the ball was coming up." I wasn't convinced.

"It's all us girls think about."

"Yeah, well I was a bit preoccupied, what with the Second Task clue being a screaming banshee in an egg."

"No need to get snippy with me," I glared, stalking past the brunette. He caught my arm and twirled me around to face him, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "Better now?" I grinned. "Shall we finish writing our paper for Snape then? It is due this afternoon." I yawned but nodded, so we grabbed a table. Cedric brought the vials down from his dorm and what we had already written.

"Ok, we still need to write about the effects of the potion." Cedric glanced up at me as he said this. "Would you prefer me to try it in class and face the embarrassment? I deserve it after all."

"Yes, and I suppose I'll try it now then. Take note and don't you dare take advantage of me Diggory, or you'll be missing something truly important to you," I threatened, my foot finding his crotch. He winced a little and nodded.

"Got it," he said quickly. I smiled sweetly. "You know, for a Hufflepuff, you sure can be evil."

"I just know how to defend my self," I sniffed. Cedric plucked a hair from his head and stirred it into the vial. The potion emitted a red puff of smoke then settled.

"Here you are Lark," he handed me the glass container. I took a deep breath then closed my eyes, bringing the vial to my lips and letting the potion slide into my mouth and down my throat. It gave me a warm and tingly feeling and when I opened my eyes, I saw Cedric staring at me. He had never looked more handsome, more…sexy. I wanted to jump him then and there and didn't care who saw. I loved him with all the passion in the world.

"You," I whispered. He blinked as I slinked my way over to the other side of the table and situated myself on his lap. "I love you. Say you love me too, I'll kill myself if you don't."

"We might have made this batch too strong," Cedric shifted, writing on his paper. I pushed the paper away.

"Forget that stupid little thing, kiss me." I leaned forward and Cedric leaned back, causing us to topple off the chair. He crawled away and I found myself pouting, tears in my eyes.

"You don't love me back?" I sniffed, trying not to cry. How could he not love me? I needed him so much, I would give him anything. "What do you want from me? You can have anything, I'll give you anything you ask of me. I'll change if you want me to, whatever it takes to make you happy Cedric." I was begging him now. I couldn't handle his rejection. He was back at the table, furiously scribbling on his paper.

"You love that paper more than me!" I wailed, tears pouring down my face.

"Of course not Lark," he said irritably. "Now come here and take the antidote before I take advantage of you." I obeyed of course, anything for my Ceddy Bear. I drank the antidote in one swallow and looked at Cedric, who was eyeing me carefully. Still liked him, but I wasn't crazy anymore.

"Wow, that was just weird," I sank into the chair across from him. "It's like, I couldn't control anything. I had to do everything for you. And thank you for not taking advantage of me."

"Wish I had," he muttered. My foot found his crotch again and fear filled his eyes.

"Do you?" I asked, eyebrow raised, eyes threatening.

"Kidding," he squeaked. My foot returned to the floor. The portrait hole opened and Jules appeared. She looked at me and Cedric sitting at the table together.

"You two made up then," she nodded at us, her voice sharp and eyes cold.

"Yes," I answered with the same malice. She didn't say another word. The bell rang and Cedric and I collected our things and headed down to the dungeons.

"On the bright side, it's the only class we have this afternoon," he said as the only visible light became that of the torches lining the halls. "On the dark side, it's a double potions class."

"What fun," I replied sarcastically. "You ready to become a total fool for me?" He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, falling into silence.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just don't let it get too far, ok? You're my partner and I trust you."

"I'm sure Snape will have the final say over when to give the antidote."

"Damn. He's going to make me look completely mental." We entered class and took seats next to each other. Jules glared at us as she walked in then took a seat next to her partner. Mack pretended not to see us. At least Cedric and I were talking again. The dungeon door slammed closed and Snape glided to the front, obviously in a good mood. He was in a good mood whenever he knew student mockery was to come.

"I hope you all remembered that your projects are due today," he smirked, eyes flashing with excitement. Not at the prospect of projects, but the embarrassment that was most certain to ensue with the various potions we had to test out on each other in front of the entire class.

"Now, who shall we test first?" the mad glint in his eye grew as his gaze swept the classroom. There wasn't a single courageous face in the room.

"Miss Turnings and Mister Diggory then," Snape's lip curled dangerously. "I believe I assigned you the love potion." I stood and looked over at Cedric who was completely white in the face. I knew he must be scared, especially after seeing how I reacted to the potion this morning.

"Yes sir," I nodded as I grabbed Cedric's arm and guided him to the front of the classroom.

"Which of you will be demonstrating the effects of this potion?" Snape's quill was poised over his grading paper.

"Me sir," Cedric's voice shook with fright. I uncorked one of the vials and added one of my hairs. Snape's lip curled even farther as the manic glint grew in his eye.

"And who said that your hair would be added to the potion, Miss Turnings?" he whispered. I looked at him unable to show any emotion, just sheer bafflement.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

"To make sure this potion was properly crafted, we will use the hair of a different student, a student I shall select." Snape stood and his gaze swept the room, lingering on Jules.

"Jules, your hair will suffice." My jaw dropped and Cedric and I shared a look. Snape was pure evil. He was going to make Cedric fall in love with my best friend. My best friend who I was feuding with.

Jules slowly stood up, walking past me without a single glance. She pulled out one of her hairs and handed it to Cedric who put it in the vial, corked it and shook it up. Tiny bubbles formed and Cedric uncorked it again. He gave me a fleeting glance then downed the whole bottle in one swallow. I closed my eyes, praying this was all a dream. How many times could a girl stand by and let her heart break? I took a deep breath and looked at Cedric. He had a dreamy look on his face and was moving towards Jules, who looked extremely uncomfortable. I looked over and saw Snape watching me carefully. I realized then that I had to mask how the situation made me feel. Snape was not going to win this. I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"As you can see, the recipient of the potion will be able to think of nothing but whomever the love potion, real name of Amorentia, was made. The recipient will do whatever the maker wants. Jules, why don't you ask Cedric to do something." I looked at her, keeping my face completely emotionless.

"I-" she backed away from Cedric who had leaned in for a kiss.

"She's just playing hard to get," he grinned, moving closer to her again.

"Stay there!" Jules screeched. Cedric stopped where he was standing, looking sad.

"You don't love me?" he asked. Jules shook her head violently.

"Of course I don't!" she answered. "I don't even like you! And I could never like you because Lark does! I couldn't that to her, she's my best friend!" Snape looked furious.

"Give him the antidote," Snape barked. I nodded and stepped forward, handing out the vial to Cedric. He merely looked at it.

"Tell him to take the antidote Jules," I said to her.

"Take the antidote Cedric," she spoke directly to him, though her voice shook with fear. He nodded and swallowed it quickly, choking on the last bit. Cedric shook his head and the blinked.

"Blimey," he muttered. Snape pointed us back to our seats and we obeyed. After class was over, Jules walked with Cedric and me to dinner.

"Snape, pure evil," she shivered. "Cedric, it was just creepy the way you were looking at me."

"Couldn't control it," he shrugged, looking at me for my reaction.

"Both of you promise me that will never happen again," I smiled.

"Deal," they agreed.

We continued walking in silence. The rift that had separated us was beginning to close. All we needed now was Mack back, but getting that to happen would be more complicated. Guys couldn't compromise when it came to liking the same girl. I saw Mack sitting with some sixth years at the end of the table, but we didn't pause to even acknowledge him. I saw Cedric's lips tighten as we passed. Other than that, he made no sign that he even saw Mack. I admit, I was feeling sorry for Mack. He'd lost his friends over a stupid fight. I had decided not to interfere any more with what was going on between him and Cedric though, so I did nothing. We sat down at the opposite end of the table as Mack.

"Cedric, I know it's not really any of my business," Jules started. "But don't you think the fight you and Mack are having is stupid? I mean, us girls, when we like the same guy we work it out."

"But we also typically agree that neither of us will go out with the guy while the other likes him," I pointed out. Jules' face fell.

"True," she sighed. "But you've always liked Cedric, so this is a different situation."

"Fair point," I nodded, scooping potatoes on to my plate. Cedric studied us both.

"Listen," he sighed, pushing his plate away. "I'm happy you two made up and all, but this thing between me and Mack is just that; it's between me and Mack. So just drop it, ok?" Jules and I exchanged a look before agreeing. Cedric stood, stretching.

"I'm going back to the common room, I'll see you two later." He walked back out of the Great Hall.

"Has he asked you to the Yule Ball yet?" Jules questioned. I shook my head.

"We're starting over as friends," I answered. "So I don't really expect him to…but I am still hoping."

"He said as friends, or you did?"

"I did."

"He may not ask you then Lark. Guys take things differently than girls do. If he said, I bet he would ask you, but he's going to give you some space, because he thinks that's what you want. If you want him to realize how he truly feels, get a date to the Ball, a different date Lark, and make sure he knows and sees you two."

"The only reason I trust you is because you have a lot of experience in revenge," I smirked. She grinned.

"Don't think of it as revenge, think of it as playing hard to get. He'll want to shuck the 'just friends' crap as soon as he sees you dancing with George." I choked on my pumpkin juice.

"Who said anything about going to the Yule Ball with George?" I demanded. Jules simply shrugged.

"Just saying he's an option," she answered lightly. I eyed her warily.

"Who's Cedric going to go with then?"

"Oh please, he can get any girl he wants. Except you right now, obviously, if you're going to do the whole hard to get thing." She waved her fork dismissively in the air. "Oh look, here comes Mr. Weasley now."

"Sometimes I wonder how we came to be friends," I rolled my eyes.

"Lee's been asking about you," George seated himself next to Jules, throwing her a wink to which she hid, hiding her furiously blushing face.

"Is he now?"

"Yeah, he reckons he has his technique up to your standards." I laughed.

"Tell him to dream on."

"I did. Fred said he had better luck with Jules."

"I resent that comment," Jules glared angrily.

"I meant no offense," George bowed, sending Jules into a blush again. "You going with Diggory then?"

"No," I answered. "Jules thinks I should play hard to get." George cocked an eyebrow, then broke out into a grin.

"Go with me then," George reached across the table and took my hand. "We'll have fun and you won't feel like you have to run off to an abandon room and snog me."

"What if I want to snog you?" I smiled sweetly. That caught him off guard and he turned a dark crimson color. "I was kidding George. I love you, but not enough I want to jump you in the halls. And I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you. That is if Jules doesn't mind." Jules reappeared looking shocked and flustered.

"Lark!" she hissed.

"Well, I'd be most delighted to go with Jules," George turned to her. "Lark can get another date easy enough. What do you say Jules, go to the ball with me?" Jules looked at him for a moment before shaking her head in an unmistakable "yes." George stood, grinning. "Glad that's settled then. Good luck Lark, but I dare say you could have gotten a better date than me."

"I'm starting to think on Lee's proposal," I answered.

"It's your soul you'll be signing away," he smirked, walking back over to the Gryffindor table and rejoining Fred and Lee, the later of which jovially waved to me. I waved politely back.

"Am I really going to the ball with George?" Jules asked me breathlessly once we were out in the entrance hall.

"Yes," I patted her on the back. "You are. Now who am I going to go with?"

"That will be easy. Plenty of guys think you're gorgeous, getting you a date is a breeze."

"Because I'd rather not go with one who likes me for my brain," I replied sarcastically. Jules rolled her eyes at me.

"Stop being picky. You don't want one who likes you for your brain, that way, you'll feel no remorse when you dump him for Cedric." She linked arms with me and led me down a secret passage.

"What if our plan doesn't work Jules?" I asked as we neared the portrait hole.

"Trust me Lark, it'll work. Have a little faith and have tons of fun." She patted my arm reassuringly as we clambered through the portrait hole. Mack waved me over the minute he saw me.

"I got a question for you Lark," he said sternly.

"How long is this going to take? Jules and I have some plotting to do," I replied, using the most bored tone I could muster. He was the reason Cedric and I had had our last row.

"Are you and Cedric dating?"

"No."

"Are you going to the Yule Ball with him?"

"No."

"Will you go with me?" I paused for a moment.

"Mack…I honestly liked you better when your fascination was with Jules and not me. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go to the ball with you." I walked back over to Jules who gave me a questioning look.

"Mack just asked me to the ball," I explained quietly so as not to be overheard at our table.

"You said no right?"

"Of course. He was never my type before and he certainly isn't now."

"You know Lark, you would probably have tons of fun at the ball with Lee. Maybe you should reconsider his invitation. Then you could even hang out with George and me."

"I suppose that would work…but do you think Lee would get offended?"

"Nah, he's too much of a prankster, and I seriously doubt he likes you that much. He's the type that goes for beauty, not brains. Or anyone who will laugh at his jokes." I nodded.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, see if he hasn't replaced me yet." The next morning I walked directly over to the Gryffindor table where Fred, George and Lee were sitting. Potter and his friends were next to them.

"Good job in the first task, Potter," I smiled at Harry. He looked abashed but returned a smile. I situated myself in between him and George and across from Lee.

"Your offer to take me to the ball still good Jordan?" I winked. George choked on his porridge.

"You're kidding!" Fred's jaw dropped.

"Offer's still open," Lee grinned. "You accepting?"

"I am."

"Great. So what changed your mind, my dashing good looks?"

"No, I became desperate." George and Fred burst out laughing as Lee glared at them.

"Thanks Turnings," he replied sarcastically. I flashed another smile then returned to my own table.


	7. Chapter 7

i gotta get better about posting more often.I had a brain lapse during this one and got stuck for a long time. that's the best excuse i have. hopefully, the next chapter will be up faster. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed so far. Y'all keep this going and I really appreciate it. It makes me feel good. Brownies for everyone! WARNING: chapter containsextremely cheesy romance

* * *

Chapter 7

It was Christmas Eve day and all us girls could talk about was the Yule Ball. Everyone knew I was going with Lee, and everyone included Cedric, who seemed absolutely furious.

"Why Lee?" he pouted at breakfast the morning after I had asked Lee.

"I know I'll have a good time, and seeing as other people didn't ask me and there's only three days left until the ball, I wanted to make sure I'd have a date," I responded.

Rumor told that Cedric had asked Cho Chang after our conversation. I admit to being insanely jealous of her. After all, wasn't Cedric supposed to be mine by now? Then again, I had planned to make him jealous, and kept with the plan, as tempting as it was to just throw my heart out to Cedric. I needed to make sure he really wanted me this time, needed him to give in before I could. I stood in front of the full length mirror that stood in our dormitory.

"You look gorgeous Lark," Jules grinned from behind me. "There's no way Cedric won't go crazy." I certainly hoped she was right. Together, we headed down to the Entrance Hall. Jules was wearing dress robes the color of lavender, and mine were dark green to match my eyes. I saw Cedric and waved. He walked over.

"You look lovely," he smiled, a wanting look in his eyes. I'd seen that look once before, intensified by the situation we had been in.

"Thank you Cedric," I smiled back, for once letting my true feelings show through in my own eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else when Cho showed up. She grinned at him and gave me a reproving look. I smiled sweetly back. Lee came up behind me.

"Damn, you look good Turnings." His eyes weren't on my face, so I elbowed him.

"Watch it Jordan," George growled, coming up behind him, arm linked with Jules'. I smiled. McGonagall called the champions and their dates over.

"See you later Lark," Cedric whispered, a hint of regret in his voice.

I watched him walk away as Cho chattered nonstop. My heart gave a pang as I envisioned myself on his arm instead of her. Why did I let my pride sway me? I should have just asked Cedric to the ball. Jules squeezed my hand reassuringly as she and George walked past, giving me a sympathetic look. I didn't want her sympathy, or anyone else's for that matter, so I forced a smile as Lee and I trailed behind them. I clapped politely with the rest of the crowd as the champions took the dance floor. Cedric moved gracefully with Cho, but his gaze never left mine. I think Cho noticed because she threw me a truly hateful glare after the song ended. Lee pulled me to the dance floor as the music picked up speed. I lost Cedric in the crowd as we moved next to Jules and George. They were truly cute together. She smiled and I returned the gesture to show her I was all right. The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of icicles, causing the entire place to look like a glass castle. They sparkled and reflected the lights that were flashing around the dance floor. The frosted Christmas trees looked more spectacular than normal in the icy environment. Lee and I danced the entire night, stopping only once for him to get us refreshments. I had a better time than I expected to. The final dance was a slow song, a "send off for the lovers" as the band put it. I placed my arms around Lee's neck with out getting uncomfortably close. Over his shoulder I could see Cedric dancing with Cho. I tore my gaze away from him, as hard as it was.

"I get the feeling you'd rather be here with someone else," Lee said softly.

"No, I'm having a great time," I smiled. "Really."

"Don't worry Lark, George told me all about you and Cedric. I'm just honored that you would use me."

"Lee-"

"Joking Lark. I know you didn't mean any harm. Thanks for letting me be your date. You might want to go after Cedric though, before Cho turns him into one of her undead minions." I snorted at his remark, pulling away.

"I'm going to head on up to my dorm. I had fun tonight Lee, I mean it." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the Great Hall, the notes of the music drifting behind me.

"Lark!" a voice called. I immediately knew who's voice it was.

"Have fun with Cho?" I asked Cedric as he caught up with me. He shrugged.

"You and Lee looked cozy." He sounded annoyed.

"I had fun, but I honestly had someone else on my mind the entire time."

"Really?" Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Who?" I gave a soft chuckle.

"Take a wild guess," I replied. "I'll see you in the morning Cedric." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, spinning be back around.

"You have no idea how jealous I was tonight," he looked me straight in the eye. "That should have been me with you, not him, but I waited to long, I was trying to give you space, but I know you didn't really want space. I'm sorry Lark. For everything I've done to you, I'm so sorry. I can't stand to see you with any other guy though. I want you for myself." I smiled because of what he had said and because he'd cracked first.

"Cedric, I've always wanted to be with you, you know that," I whispered, my knees going weak as I looked into his silver orbs that were stormy with emotion. He brought his lips to my own, kissing me with tenderness and need.

"No more of this," he waved his hand towards the Great Hall where music was still playing. "Will you be my girlfriend Lark?" I squealed and jumped on him, causing both of us to topple backwards into a wall.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed, holding me close.

The next morning, Cedric and I walked down to breakfast holding hands and smiling like idiots. I caught Cho glaring at us as we walked in and my spirits soared even higher.

"Morning love birds," Jules yawned as we took a seat across from her.

"I see you had a nice time with George last night," I smirked. She turned crimson in less than a second, stuffing her mouth with bacon.

"So what about Cho?" Jules changed the subject. Cedric shrugged.

"I assume she hates me," he replied, reaching for the eggs that sat in the middle of the table.

"I would agree, considering the nasty looks she's been throwing Lark." I glanced up and saw Jules was right. Cho's eyes narrowed even more when she caught me looking. Giving a hearty flip of her hair, she turned her back on me.

"Funny, normally it's you the girls are mad at," I answered innocently.

"Oh cute Lark," Jules rolled her eyes at me. Cedric grinned and took my hand again. After breakfast, Cedric and I took a walk around the Black Lake. There were a few students on the grounds, but most were still inside, poring over Christmas presents.

"I know we weren't dating until last night, but I got you a present anyway," Cedric said sheepishly. "I bought it back when we were still fighting, hoping that maybe it could be a peace offering if we were still not on speaking terms." I smiled at him and felt the heat from his hand flow through my body. The way I felt about him was indescribable. It was a feeling I had never experienced for any other guy. I'd had boyfriends and other crushes, but my heart had always belonged to Cedric, since the day I met him in the first year.

"Happy Christmas Lark," he whispered, holding a gold wrapped box out to me. I took it, my breath catching in my throat as I carefully slipped the paper off the box. Time seemed to stand still as we both waited for me to open the present. Lifting the lid, I peered in, gasping at the sight. It was a beautiful hair clasp, gold and decorated with clear gems that were glowing due to what I assumed was magic.

"The gems change color to match what you're wearing," Cedric explained. I set the box down carefully, then threw myself at the taller brunette, causing us to topple over onto the frozen grass.

"It's beautiful Cedric," I laughed, kissing him sweetly. "But I didn't get you anything…"

"Being here with you is enough for me," he answered.

"That is completely cheesy," I wrinkled my nose, then relaxed it. "But so sweet." He pulled me into his arms and just held me. I couldn't remember ever being happier.

"You really are quite special to me Lark," he murmured into my hair. I snuggled closer.

"We could have been this happy earlier if we both hadn't been so damn stubborn," I replied, cheek resting against his chest, ear pressed against his heart, the pounding of it resounding in my head. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, just lie here with Cedric, oblivious to time and other people. I wanted it to be him and me together, in this peaceful moment, for all eternity.

"We should probably go back," Cedric whispered, causing the ripple of peace to halt.

"I don't want to," I whined.

"We have to Lark," he pushed me off gently, then pulled me to my feet. His silver eyes were soft when they looked at me, and he didn't speak for a moment. "As much I want to stay out here with you forever." I smiled and Cedric took my hand again as we walked inside. He halted in the doorway.

"What?" I questioned. He looked up, then back at me. I followed his gaze and saw mistletoe hanging directly above us. Cedric was a mere inch away from me now.

"We can't break the laws of mistletoe," he whispered, before closing the distance between us. Once again, I found time to be standing still as his warm lips caressed mine. Kissing Cedric was like…like…well, unlike anything I could describe. Kissing Cedric was much much better than anything I could think of. He pulled away slowly, leaving our kiss simple, but still intense. I knew my cheeks were flushed as he stood there looking at me. We both understood that no words were needed, that the situation was perfect in the silence. We found ourselves alone in the common room while everyone else went to dinner. We sat on the couch directly facing the fire, me curled up against him, his arms wrapped around me. The flames danced as we sat in silence, completely content just being together.

"The second task is in February," Cedric said. I nodded.

"Have you figured out the egg yet?" I looked at him.

"Not exactly, I know how to hear the clue properly, versus the screaming banshee thing," he answered. "But I haven't done it yet."

"How'd you figure out how to-"

"Moody told me," he answered darkly. "He said putting it in water would help."

"Moody just told you?"

"Well, suggested it more like. I think he helped Potter with the last task, so now he's helping me or something."

"Are you going to tell Potter how to figure it out?"

"If it works, then yes. I owe him big time for warning me about the dragons." I smiled.

"You're such a great person, you know that?" I grinned up at him. He kissed me quickly the smiled in return.

"I try," he answered. "So I was planning on using the prefect's bathroom and trying the egg in the tub."

"You should do it soon, remember how long it took us to figure out how to beat the dragons?" He nodded and silence fell upon us once again.

"Maybe I should go tonight, while everyone's at dinner and too preoccupied with Christmas celebration," he said after a while.

"Sounds good," I nodded, standing to let him leave.

"Come with me Lark," he looked up at me from the couch. I studied his face for a moment, from his sparkling eyes to his strong chin and high cheekbones. The beginning shadows of stubble could be seen on his face, darker than the color of his hair. I had a weakness for a man with five o'clock shadow. I slowly nodded and he stood beside me.

"Come on then," he grabbed my hand and we left the common room, walking silently to the prefect's bathroom.

"Pine fresh," Cedric said to the statue, which immediately sprung aside, revealing a heavy wooden door. We walked into the bathroom, our footsteps resounding against the tiled floor.

"This is really big," I said in awe, looking around. Cedric laughed, then started one of the taps in the pool sized tub.

"So you're just going to drop the egg in there?" I questioned, sitting down on the floor cross legged.

"I guess so," he answered, sitting beside me. The tub quickly filled and Cedric turned the taps off, staring at the foamy mass for a minute before picking up the golden egg.

"Here goes nothing," he gave me a brief smile then dropped the egg into the water. It sunk to the bottom and landed with a soft thud. We waited, tensed.

"Nothing's happening Cedric," I spoke.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," he glared.

"Don't get snippy with me because Moody's advice didn't work," I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Cedric rolled his eyes, then pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. I stared, wide and eyed and unprepared to see a practically naked god standing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Going in to get the egg," he answered, diving into the bath tub. I tried to regain my breath. He resurfaced and placed the egg on the tile. If I thought he was sexy before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Water dripped from his hair, which had turned a dark brown in the presence of water.

"What?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. I blushed, knowing I had been staring.

"Nothing," I answered.

"So what now?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Did you open the egg in the water?"

"I feel stupid."

"You should." Cedric glared again then got out of the pool to retrieve the egg which had rolled away.

"A warning would have been nice," I squeaked.

"A warning of what?"

"That I was about to be exposed to…that." I waved my hand in his general direction. He smirked.

"Is it that bad?" he came closer, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I was seriously going to stop breathing one day if he didn't stop being so…hot.

"No. On the contrary it's quite…nice." Cedric laughed.

"Care to join me for a swim?" he held out his hand. I shook my head.

"Sorry Diggory, I prefer to stay fully dressed." He smirked, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"What are you plotting?" I looked at him suspiciously. He shrugged innocently, then darted forward, picking me up.

"No!" I shrieked. "No!" In one movement he jumped into the water, still holding on to me. I felt the water envelope me and Cedric's arms let go. I surfaced, sputtering and fuming.

"You are dead Diggory!" I yelled. He came up beside me, laughing.

"At least this way you didn't have to undress," he grinned. "Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed it."

"I can't walk back to the common room all wet like this," I glared.

"I personally think you look lovely."

"You're already in trouble with me."

"Yes well, honesty can't hurt."

"Just open the stupid egg."

"I forgot the egg." A thought struck me.

"I'll get it," I sighed, swimming over to the side of the bath and climbing out less gracefully than I would have like. I could feel Cedric's eyes on me and was extremely conscious of the fact that my shirt was white. I pulled it over my head and threw it to the side, my jeans quickly following.

"Happy now?" I called back to Cedric, picking up the egg and diving back into the bath.

"Quite," he grinned. I smirked then shoved the heavy egg into his groin. The look on his face was extremely satisfying.

"I deserved that," he squeaked.

"Indeed." He opened the egg under water, then stuck his head under after it. I waded in the water, waiting for him.

"It works!" he gasped, coming up for air. "Hang on, I need to hear it again." He went under several times, bringing me down with him.

"So, there's something in the lake that's going to take something you treasure and hold it for an hour or else you lose it? That's specific."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Cedric questioned. We were sitting on the side of the tub with our feet dangling in the bubbly water.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "What's in the lake besides the giant squid?" Cedric shrugged.

"Kelp?" he offered. I nodded in agreement, looking at the portrait of a mermaid on the opposite wall. She was giggling and flipping her tail and hair alternately, looking at Cedric.

"The mermaid's checking you out," I turned to Cedric. He looked up and saw her, blushing when she winked.

"Do I have competition?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Please Lark, you know how I feel about you."

"Do I?" He looked at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"Thanks for coming, this would have been completely boring with out you."

"I promised to cheer you on, and helping is a big way to do it." Cedric stood, stretching, then jumped back into the bath tub. I dove in after him and we played around, flinging bubbles at each other, before he pinned me against the side of the tub.

"Would it be wrong to take advantage of you in this position?" he said softly, our eyes locking.

"Yes, but I wouldn't stop you," I answered. He leaned in and kiss me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss. It was completely sensual and the air around us crackled even though the water had long since turned cold. His tongue battled mine for a good five minutes before he pulled away and devoured my neck. I leaned my head against the tiled side, losing myself to the feelings he was causing. Things would have gotten out of hand if it weren't for the appearance of a certain Hogwarts ghost.

"Oh my," Moaning Myrtle squealed. "What do we have here?" Cedric and I jumped apart. As well as you can jump in water that is.

"I heard you two were an item," she crooned.

"Can we help you Myrtle?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just because I'll never get to bang anyone doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face." She sniffed. "Always so insensitive. Always!"

"Myrtle, people don't typically like to be watched or interrupted when they're…enjoying themselves."

"You certainly were enjoying yourselves," she floated into the water beside us, batting her eyelashes at Cedric. "I don't believe we've ever met."

"I try not to find myself in the ladies room," he answered.

"Pity," she sighed. "You Lark, are one very lucky girl. I'm sure the whole school would agree." She shot up in the air and through the ceiling.

"Myrtle, don't!" I called, but it was too late. "We need to get back before someone finds us here. She'll tell everyone she will." Cedric nodded. He clambered out of the pool then helped me up. I pulled on my wet jeans and reached for my equally wet shirt.

"Here, take mine, it is my fault after all," Cedric held out his blue flannel shirt he had been wearing. I smiled and pulled it over my head, breathing in his unique and intoxicating scent. He pulled his own jeans on, grabbed my shirt and we left. We fortunately didn't meet anyone and made it back to the common room unseen. I went up to my dorm and changed in my pajamas, meeting Cedric back in the common room. He too had changed into his night clothes and we once again cuddled on the couch beside the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm beginning to hate the library," Cedric whined as we once again found ourselves surrounded by useless books.

"Did you ever like it before?" I questioned, tossing aside the encyclopedia of bubbles.

"I never went in it before." Jules walked over carrying a fresh stack of books.

"This is ridiculous," she panted. "Why do they keep assigning tasks that are impossible?"

"Maybe we're thinking too much," I pondered.

"I think the real problem is that you don't think enough, Miss Turnings," Snape sidled up behind us. I held my tongue. "I'm here to give you your grade for you and Mr. Diggory's project. I assumed you would be together. Moaning Myrtle had a rather nice tale for the entire school. So you both will receive detention."

"That's unfair! How do you know Myrtle wasn't lying?" Cedric demanded. Snape's eyes glittered.

"A detention for insolence then," he smirked. "And Miss Turnings will come also for the comments I know she was thinking." After he left, Cedric, Jules and I went into a spur of abusive comments about Snape.

"Well, he did give us a passing grade on our project," I pouted.

"And we will get to spend an evening together," Cedric nodded.

"Doing detention with Snape, how romantic," Jules batted her eyelashes at us. I gave her a death glare, then returned to my research. We had no luck and were about to give up for the day when Mack walked in, his head looking like it was covered in a gold fish bowl. He tapped his wand to the bubble and it disappeared.

"Some one let off a dung bomb in the halls," he responded to our questioning looks, only looking at me. Jules pouted and Cedric glared. "I would use the bubble head charm when you leave." I nodded and he walked away to another corner of the library.

"Git," Cedric muttered, eyes dark and sharp.

"Leave it Cedric," I warned, before he could say more. "And I know you won't like this, but he just told you the answer of how to beat the Second Task." Cedric's eyes lifted from the page he had been reading.

"How so?" he challenged.

"Bubble Head Charm," I replied. "You'll be able to breathe underwater fine." Jules groaned next to me.

"Why did it have to be Mack who walked in wearing it."

"I think he did it on purpose." I received mutinous stares from both my boyfriend and best friend.

"I haven't seen anyone else walking around with the bubble head charm," I nodded towards the library door. Cedric's gaze flitted from me, to the door, to the corner Mack had disappeared to.

"Why would he just give me the answer?" he asked. I reached across the table and took Cedric's hand.

"Maybe he's sorry," I answered gently. Cedric's features softened as he pondered what I said.

"You really think?" I nodded. Cedric stood, walking over to Mack's corner. The library seemed ominously quiet as Jules and I just waited.

"Does this mean I have to forgive Mack also?" Jules questioned.

"Why are you mad at him Jules?" I asked quietly,

"Because…because he's supposed to like me, not you! He's always liked me, he can't just change it." Her eyes were brimming with tears and realization hit me.

"You're jealous of me?"

"I'm jealous that the one guy I thought might actually like me for me, never actually liked me. I would have given him a chance if he'd ever showed an interest in my brain or my heart versus my physical features. That's why I didn't understand how he could like you. I was jealous that he wanted you for your personality, when he never wanted me like that. I'm sorry I was mad at you Lark. It wasn't your fault."

"Oh Jules," I felt tears spring to my own eyes. We were both sniffling now, and stood to hug each other.

"You're the best friend I have Lark," Jules whispered as we embraced.

"And you're my best friend Jules." We were such girls. The boys came walking around the corner, silent, but not feuding.

"Did I miss something?" Cedric asked, eyebrow raised at the pair of us. Jules and I burst into laughter, leaving the guys more confused than before. He had a mini party in the common room when we returned, catching Mack up on everything that had happened.

"No offense mate," Mack laughed at Cedric. "But you can be pretty stupid when it comes to the obvious."

"Shut up," Cedric replied, a grin crossing his face. Jules and I shared a glance, knowing Mack and Cedric were happier than they were willing to let on.

"Damn, Cedric we've got to go to Snape's detention," I cursed, checking my watch. Five minutes to nine and Snape wouldn't tolerate lateness.

"what are you in for?" Mack questioned.

"Breathing," I replied as Cedric and I left through the portrait hole. We made it to Snape's hell hole just in time.

"I wouldn't cut it so close next time," he leered at us, obviously mad we weren't tardy. "I want this room to be spotless. There are buckets, mops and sponges over there. You will do this with out magic." He stormed out of the room, cloak billowing out behind him and getting stuck in the closed door. Snape opened it with a glare that dared us to laugh. He left again and Cedric and I burst into laughter.

"We'd better get started Lark," Cedric sighed. "And so we don't get ourselves in more trouble by socializing, I'll do this side of the room, you do that side." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you and Mack made up," I called after a few moments of silence. Cedric kept scrubbing the floor.

"We wouldn't have if it weren't for you and your ways of peace," he replied without looking at me.

"I take an interest in the humanity," I replied. Cedric laughed, his deep voice booming as it echoed off the dungeon walls. Three and half hours later were collapsed on the shining floor, weary and aching all over.

"Nicely done," Snape walked around the room, inspecting it. "You may leave, your punishment is over." We quickly left, collapsing once we made into the entrance hall.

"I can't move my arm," I whimpered.

"I can't move my leg," Cedric groaned in response.

"Can we just sleep here for tonight?" I begged.

"No," Cedric cried. It took us five minutes to get back on our feet. We slowly trudged up the stairs and through a secret passage way.

"A nice warm bubble bath sounds nice," Cedric smiled.

"You do that. I'm going to bed." We parted ways at the entrance to the prefect bathroom. I hit my bed and fell asleep, fully clothed and not caring. The weeks flew by as we worked hard for our N.E.W.T.S. Even though Cedric was a champion, he still had to take them to determine what job he could get after school. All the other champions were exempt from their exams. Or maybe just Potter, who cared. We were studying our butts off.

"It's time to take a break," Jules said. "The Second Task is tomorrow. No more studying tonight." We all agreed. We lounged around in the common room doing absolutely nothing. 7th years were exceptionally good at that. It was nearing 11 when Professor Sprout bustled through the portrait hole.

"Turnings," she called.

"M'am?" I replied.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," she said. Sprout gave a curt nod then turned around and left. My three friends were staring at me.

"What did you do Lark?" Jules whispered.

"I have no idea," I replied, my legs shaking. I had never been called to the headmaster's office before. I wasn't a trouble maker, and only trouble makers got sent to the headmaster's office. I slowly made my way out of the Hufflepuff common room and through the hall ways that led to the headmaster's office. I stopped at the stone gargoyle and found Weasley, Granger and a small blonde haired girl waiting there also. I nodded to the two Gryffindors and smiled at the young girl who looked frightened. Dumbledore came striding up.

"Good to see you're all here," he smiled. "Come with me then. Go Hogwarts." He gave us another quick smile then stepped onto the spiraling staircase. The four of us followed suit. We arrived in his office which was cluttered with many strange objects and various portraits of old headmasters.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering why you are here," he settled down in the chair behind his desk, the made four more magically appear in front of the desk. We each took a seat, still not speaking. "As I am sure you already know, the second task takes place in the Black Lake. In the clue, it spoke of a treasure that would be stolen from each champion. You are the treasure. You will be put under a spell that will cause you to sleep and be able to breathe under water. You will be held in the mermaid's village and will reawaken when you reach the surface. Do not worry, absolutely nothing will happen to you, I will see to that. The worst is that you will be a bit pruny afterwards." A smile lit his eyes and we each gave a nervous laugh. Granger's hand shot into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore acknowledged her.

"Sir, if we are the treasure then…who's treasure is each of us?" she blushed slightly as though she already knew the answer.

"Mr. Weasley is Harry's, Gabrielle is Miss Delacour's little sister, Lark is obviously Mr. Diggory's, and you Miss Granger are Mr. Krum's treasure." Hermione turned a deep shade of magenta.

"How was this determined sir?" I questioned. Dumbledore's smile turned mischievous.

"I am sure you are familiar with legilimancy?" I nodded. "That Miss Turnings, is how it was determined. Though not the most…noble way, it was the easiest and the truest." I laughed and reveled in the fact that I was the person Cedric would miss most.

"Now, I must perform the spell and I repeat, do not worry. Everything will turn out all right." Dumbledore waved his wand and the room became fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Dumbledore's smiling face and his words of encouragement.

I felt air cascade through my lungs as I opened my eyes and sputtered water.

"You all right Lark?" Cedric's voice asked. I turned to look at him and nodded. He readjusted his arm around my waist and helped me swim with him to shore. I looked around for the other champions.

"Mr. Diggory, with his hostage Miss Turnings, is the first to return," Bagman's voice boomed. The air shook with cheers and applause. Cedric didn't remove his protective arm until we reached Madam Pomfrey who immediately gave both of us a warm blanket and a glass of pepperup potion. Jules and Mack came to the bottom of the stands near us.

"Nice one Ced," Mack grinned at Cedric. Cedric grinned back.

"I was so worried about the both of you!" Jules gushed, throwing an arm around each of us in a hug, causing me and Cedric to bang our heads together. Another round of cheers was heard as Bagman's voice rang out again.

"Second to the surface is Mr. Krum and his treasure, Hermione Granger. All we're waiting for is Mr. Potter."

"What about Fleur?" I asked.

"She got caught by some grindylows and was forced to return early," Mack looked glum. I rolled my eyes then laid my head on Cedric's shoulder. His arm snaked its way around my waist again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't up there cheering," I whispered.

"I got to be your knight in shining armor instead," he replied, kissing the top of my lake soaked head. "And I'm glad you're safe."

The clock continued to tick as the crowd simmered down, waiting for Potter to surface. It was well over an hour now, but I was completely content just sitting with Cedric. My heart swelled as my emotions ran high. Being this close to him still made me breathless, even after all we'd been through. If that wasn't a crush, I don't know what was. I suppose now it was more than a crush, since we were actually together. I wondered what to make of my feelings now. I mean, I thought about it, about what had occurred between us in the prefects bathroom and I wondered what I would have done had things gotten more heated. I breathed in his familiar scent, now mixed with the fantastic smell of lake water. It still made me swoon. His fingers were absentmindedly rubbing up and down my arm, and Cedric was staring off into the distance. I reveled in the moment, letting the peace of it wash over me. It was one of the most enjoyable moments I had ever had with Cedric, even if we were both wet. There was a splash and Potter appeared, holding onto to both Weasley and Fleur's little sister. Fleur ran out to the edge of the lake and met her sister.

"All champions have now returned," Bagman stated. Dumbledore went to the edge of the lake, talking to a mermaid. After a few moments, he returned to the judges table, where they all put their heads together. Finally, they appeared ready to announce their points.

"The judges have made their decision," Bagman announced. "For excellent use of the bubble head charm and finishing first, even though he was one minute outside of the time limit, the judges have awarded Mr. Diggory, 47 points out of 50." Applause broke out amongst the crowd and Cedric picked me up, spinning me around and kissing me.

"I'm ahead of Potter!" he yelled above the roar of the crowd.

"I know!" I squealed, kissing him again. We didn't listen to the rest of what Bagman said until…

"and for showing moral fiber, we award Mr. Potter, 45 points." Our jaws dropped. Now Potter was tied with Cedric for first.

"Damn it," Mack swore behind us. Cedric and I exchanged a glance.

"You can still win," I said encouragingly. Cedric smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the place where my jaw bone meets my ear, making me dizzy.

"I have all I need Lark," he whispered. So cheesy, but so romantic and sweet. I wanted to do him then and there, if it weren't for the fact that there were a million people watching…I willed them all to magically disappear. No luck. Cedric pulled away, placing his blanket over my shoulders and taking my hand in his.

"How about a walk?" he smiled softly. I nodded and we set off towards the forest together. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company.

"You realize we both smell like wet dog?" I pointed out. Cedric laughed.

"Good thing you like me for my looks, eh?" he winked. I brushed aside a piece of his hair.

"Good thing for you that you have those good looks," I smirked. Cedric eyed me, causing me to become suspicious.

"What are you thinking Diggory?" I asked.

"Which way to seduce you," he replied, face straight. I blinked, not knowing how to respond. Cedric burst out laughing.

"Wow Lark, you are far too gullible," he chuckled, taking my hand again. "Not that I wouldn't love to fuck you senseless, but I know you aren't ready yet."

"What makes you think I'm not?" I demanded, pulling my hand away and pouting. So I what if I was a bit testy.

"Because I haven't told you I love you yet," he answered softly, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "But for the record, I do." My breath caught in my throat as my brain registered what he had said. Cedric loved me. Cedric Diggory loved _me,_ Lark Turnings, the nobody from Hufflepuff. My brain told me to say it back, but I was petrified.

"It's ok Lark," Cedric said gently. "I don't want you to say it back unless you mean it. Promise me you'll only say it back if you mean it." I nodded, my heart racing. A whole new set of feelings was pulsing through my veins, and I had never looked at my relationship with Cedric more seriously than I did then.

We walked back up to the castle in silence, departing to our respective dorms. I heard the snores of my roommates around me, but I couldn't fall asleep. My heart was racing, my blood boiling and my mind wouldn't shut up. Did I love him? I didn't know. I knew no one had ever made me feel the way he did. I knew that there was no where else I'd rather be than in Cedric's arms, but was it love? I had never experienced love before, and I wasn't sure I would know it when it happened. I closed my eyes and pictured Cedric's grinning face as he heard his score today. It was shining with a light that couldn't be mistaken for anything but joy. His eyes had sparkled, seeming to catch all the rays the sun was giving off. He'd held me tight, letting me share his moment. Would he have shared that moment with just anyone? We had a connection, we had chemistry, and the heat between us when we were together was undeniable. Cedric and I had something special, but was it love? I rolled over on to my stomach, still pondering this thought. I knew he loved me, Cedric wouldn't say something like that unless he truly meant it. I had seen it in his eyes and his eyes never lied. I shifted back over and stared up at the yellow curtains hanging from my bed posts. Cedric Diggory loved me…and I think I loved him back.

The next morning, the Great Hall was alive with chatter and excitement about the previous day's task. I kept getting stopped in the hall to recount my experience, in which I always told the truth. I got many scathing looks from jealous girls, and other girls wanted to know what it was like to be dating the hottest guy in school. I had become some what of a celebrity. Everyone now knew who I was, what year I was in, my house, my schedule, my life story. I kept getting hellos from people I didn't know and the teachers were much more lenient with me than normal. I didn't get a chance to talk to Cedric alone all day because we both were always surrounded by people. I was most surprised when a first year asked me for my autograph. Lots of people wanted pictures of me and Cedric together.

"How's being a celebrity?" Jules grinned at me during dinner.

"Exhausting," I admitted. "All these people are saying hi to me in the halls, and I have no idea who they are."

"But you can get away with that," she handed me a plate of food. "Eat up, before the tabloids come round."

"This is a school, not a newspaper harbor," I retorted, sticking my fork into my red potatoes.

"Yes, but Rita Skeeter will find some way to dish dirt," she replied.

"You know perfectly well Rita has no interest in Cedric."

"It's a shame. He'd look better on the cover than Potter." I snorted into my pumpkin juice.

"Look Ced, it's the treasured one," Mack smirked, sitting down across from me and Jules, Cedric beside him. "What's your net worth then?"

"Oh shut it Mack," I glared.

"You'll never believe this," Cedric said, handing me what looked like a news paper. "Someone at Hogwarts started a paper, and we've made the front page. It's ridiculous, whoever wrote this article should get their facts straight." I scanned the article, then looked up, eyebrow raised.

" 'Rumor has it they were caught being intimate in the prefect bathroom.' Sounds fairly accurate to me," I smirked. Cedric grinned.

"They should have at least given Moaning Myrtle credit for her insight," Jules pointed out, reading over my shoulder.

"Close the paper, please," Mack begged. "I don't like seeing Cedric's face grinning at me across the table. I've already got the idiot beside me." Cedric shoved Mack, causing him to fall into a first year, who fell backwards out of his seat.

"Stop pushing first years around Mack," I scolded, holding back a laugh. He waved his fork at me in a threatening manner. The four of us couldn't stop laughing all through out dinner. We laughed all the way to the Hufflepuff common room where we separated.

"Cedric," I called, before he disappeared. He stuck his head back around the corner. I walked over and kissed him softly.

"I love you too," I whispered, walking away and up to my dorm. I felt his eyes on me the entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

i am sooooo sorry it took me so long to post. i had tons of schoolwork and was sick and stuff. and my comp was being stupid yesterday and wouldn't upload the chapter. but here it is. i promise to be better about writing. :) tomorrow's my last day of school, so i'll have alllll summer. thanks for being so understanding and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. i dedicate this to each and everyone of you. without y'all, this story would be dead.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was Saturday night and we were taking a break from our studies. I sat by the window with my face pressed against the cool glass, flinching when thunder started to boom. I was never one for thunderstorms.

"Scared Lark?" Mack teased from the couch. I didn't move as more thunder boomed and lightening smacked the ground.

"I hate storms," I whispered. Cedric came over and wrapped his arms around me. We both continued to stare out the window.

"Since when is lighting a swirling mass of pink and red?" Cedric questioned, his brow furrowed.

"It's a magical storm," Jules gasped from her seat. "We should get away from the windows guys, this could be bad." She didn't have to tell me twice. At that moment, McGonagall's voice boomed through the castle.

"All students and teachers, we are experiencing a magical storm. Please report directly to the dungeons. Heads of Houses and prefects, escort those from your house and keep things orderly. I repeat, immediately report to the dungeons." I shivered.

"Don't worry Lark," Cedric smiled encouragingly. "I know we'll be just fine." I held tighter to him, refusing to let go. He gently extracted me and took my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze and leading me out of the common room behind Jules and Mack. We passed a worried looking Sprout who gave us a brief smile then continued directing traffic.

"Are magical storms bad?" I questioned. My parents were muggles so I was still learning about the wizarding world.

"Are you kidding me?" Jules scoffed. "They're extremely dangerous. Random spells can happen if you get caught in the wind or the lighting or anything. That's why we're going to the dungeons. It's the safest place." I whimpered. Hey, I never called myself brave.

"So all of Hogwarts could be put under a spell?" I asked.

"Potentially, yes," Mack nodded. "But that would take a big bolt of lightening. So unless Hogwarts is hit with multiple strikes at the same time, which I might add is highly unlikely, then nothing will happen to us." I noticed that Cedric had stayed quiet during this conversation. We turned right at the entrance hall and went down several flights of steps until we reached the damp interior of the dungeons. Teachers were directing the different years of different houses to specific rooms. We were placed in the room next to the Potion's room.

"Are you all right Cedric?" I could tell something was wrong.

"I lost my grandmother to a magical storm," he answered softly. "I was outside, transfixed because I'd never seen one before. She came to save me and was struck by lightening. I never saw her again. I was only seven." His voice grew softer.

"Oh Cedric," I threw my arms around him. We just stood there in the corner of the room, holding onto each other while the wind howled outside. Our room was filled with idle chatter but neither Cedric nor I talked. Moody was with us, his magical eye swiveling around the room. That eye always creeped me out and I felt like he could see inside my mind with it. That thought alone was unnerving. The room fell silent as we heard the storm above us. Cedric held me closer as the rain pounded and the wind thundered. It reminded me of the old war videos I'd seen where the places were bombed. I was shivering uncontrollably with fright. Suddenly, the storm fell ominously quiet, followed by a loud bang. A flash of light sped through the room and I found myself spinning in the air. Cedric and I landed on the floor with a thump. I rolled over onto my back, panting. Everywhere around me was dark and there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Cedric," I whispered. "What just happened?" He shook his head, silver eyes darting around at his surroundings.

"I think…I think we're in the Great Hall." He stood and helped me to my feet. We looked around. It was the Great Hall, but the house tables were overturned and broken and the house flags were tattered. One of the windows was smashed and the enchanted ceiling showed nothing but gray stone.

"The magical storm," I gasped. "It sent us here. You said there was nothing to worry about!" I turned to him, to desperate and upset.

"All right, I was wrong," he answered, which wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Cedric!" I wailed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Lark," he buried his face in his hands. "I don't know." Again, not the answer I wanted. I threw myself at him and sobbed. I wasn't good during a crisis, and this was definitely a crisis.

"What if we never see Mack and Jules again?" I whispered once I stopped crying. "What if we can never get back?"

"Don't talk like that Lark," Cedric rubbed my back soothingly. "We have to stay positive. We'll find a way out of this. Besides, the others were bound to be hit by a spell also." He had a point there. I sighed, burying my face in his shirt. I felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing and could hear his heart beating. It would have been a cherished moment if we weren't lost in some alternate universe.

"Why do you suppose Hogwarts looks like this?"

"I have no idea Lark. Maybe this is the future. Or maybe it's the past, back when You Know Who reigned." Either way, it was scary. Cedric pulled away from me, taking my hand.

"Let's go check this place out," he said, guiding me out the door into the Entrance Hall. I gasped at the sight. All the portraits that had once adorned the walls were no ripped and lying on the floor. The suits of armor were in pieces, scattered down the hall. The Main Staircase was crumbled in the middle. I begged this to not be the future.

"Cedric," I grasped his hand tighter. "I'm scared."

"Me too," he admitted.

"You normally say the right thing, but tonight you're all wrong," I glared. He shrugged innocently. We heard a rustling from our right, causing both of us to jump.

"You stepped on my foot Mack!" I heard Jules yell.

"Shh, I think I see someone over there." They came forward, relief on their faces when they saw it was us.

"I'm so glad you two are ok!" I threw my arms around Jules in a hug.

"Ok, enough love," Mack rolled his eyes. "We need to figure out how to get back home. If we can get back home that is."

"Don't talk like that!" Cedric warned. "You'll scare Lark."

"I'm not a wuss Cedric," I glared. "But I appreciate the concern." He smiled at me. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, despite the situation. A low growling sound was heard behind us. Jules and I ran behind the guys.

"Protect us!" we squealed in unison.

"Not a wuss Lark?" Cedric smirked. I looked away innocently. "I'm sure it's just a stray dog." At that point, the growling animal appeared. It was a large gray werewolf. Its eyes were glowing red and it was foaming at the mouth.

"Stray dog?" I squeaked. "More like rabid!" The wolf ventured forward growling viciously.

"Cedric, what do we do?" Jules whimpered.

"I vote we run," he answered.

"I second that vote!" Mack agreed.

"But what if it catches us?" I questioned.

"Better than staying here," Mack said. "Run!" I turned and fled, not looking back. I was flying past the dungeons, the torch brackets cold and empty. I couldn't see where I was going, and as a result, I ran right into the stone wall at the end of the hallway. The world spun and everything went dark.

My head was pounding and I heard voices above me. I see light through my closed eyelids. The events of the day came flooding back to me and I bristled with fear. Slowly and cautiously, I opened my eyes. Staring down at me were three men and a woman, dressed in rags and looking extremely hassled.

"She's awake," the woman whispered. "Fenrir, what do we do with her?" Fenrir…Greyback? My fear heightened.

"Take her wand and put her with the boy," Fenrir's hoarse voice responded. I felt my wand taken from my pocket and was hoisted over a beefy man's shoulders. He opened a door and threw me into the darkness. A lone candle stood on a table in the middle of the room.

"Lark?" I whipped around and was met with an encouraging sight.

"Cedric!" I threw myself into his arms and cried. "Cedric, Fenrir Greyback is in there!"

"I know Lark," he answered softly. "We'll be all right, so just calm down. I don't think he wants to hurt us.

"Not want to hurt us? Haven't your heard the stories Cedric! He lives to take revenge on humans."

"Perhaps in the past, but this has to be the future."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because one of the men in there is Mack." I pulled back from him to study his face, which was set with seriousness.

"Mack?" I whispered in disbelief. He nodded.

"He was conferring with Greyback when they brought me in here. I don't think he saw me though."

"But wouldn't that mean Mack became a werewolf?"

"It's a possibility. I'm more worried about Jules and our Mack right now though." I let out a sigh and snuggled against Cedric.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Cedric shook his head and held me closer. The door opened and Greyback appeared, staring down at us.

"I have a few questions for you," he said quietly. "If you answer, you'll be safe. And don't lie to me, I can do legilimency." I looked to Cedric who nodded while staring intently at Greyback.

"How did you get here?"

"A magical storm hit us," Cedric responded.

"How many of you are there?"

"Four to our knowledge."

"Names."

"I'm Cedric and this is Lark. We saw our friends Jules and Mack before we were chased by a werewolf."

"My apologies for the chase, we just aren't used to visitors, only intruders." The little room fell silent as Greyback studied each of us.

"Do you have any idea where your other two friends are?"

"No. We lost them in the chase."

"I sense you have questions also. I will tell you what I can."

"Where are we?" Cedric asked.

"Hogwarts. After the war it was destroyed and never rebuilt. Our species made it our home to hide from the Death Eaters that escaped punishment. They never forgave us for turning on their master during the final battle. He taught us how to turn into werewolves by choice and we used it against You Know Who to greatly injure him. It was then that Harry Potter defeated him for good."

"What do you plan to do with us?" I blurted out. Greyback turned his eyes to me.

"Protect you and perhaps help you return home. We have no plans to harm you in anyway. You are Hogwarts students I presume?"

"From the past, yes," Cedric answered.

"I am sorry that we handled you so harshly. We had to until we knew we could trust you. Sending in kids to kill us is not below a Death Eater. Please accept my apologies and join us outside." Cedric stood and helped me to my feet. He held my hand as we followed Greyback out of the room and into a brightly lit study. The beefy man was entering from the other side of the room. His hands were gripped firmly on Jules' arms as she struggled to get away from him.

"Let me go!" she yelled, fighting against his restraint.

"Jules!" I called. She looked over.

"Lark!" she called back. Greyback signaled and the man dropped her. She ran over to us.

"So this is your other friend?" Greyback questioned.

"Who are you?" Jules spat.

"He's going to help us get back to Hogwarts Jules, so stop fighting," I replied. She gave me a doubtful look, but remained silent.

"It's like seeing a ghost." A tall man stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be in his early twenties and indeed was Mack. "Three ghosts in fact. I haven't seen you three since we graduated." His voice was softer than it had been at Hogwarts and his face was weathered as though hard times had fallen on him.

"Mack?" Jules whispered. He looked at her fondly and nodded.

"I was bitten by a werewolf when we snuck into the woods together, but it appears that hasn't happened yet. You seem so shocked to see me hanging around with other werewolves."

"Who's this 'we' that snuck into the woods?" Jules had become her bold self again. Mack laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied, smirking. Jules pouted, she hated secrets. The door burst open yet again, and the beefy guy walked in behind the younger Mack.

"Bloody hell," he gasped when he saw himself. "I'm old!"

"I am not!" Older Mack glared. "I'm only 27."

"He looks good," Jules whispered to me.

"I know!" I replied. Cedric raised an eyebrow at us both as we looked away innocently.

"Fenrir," the woman called. "A magical storm is approaching!" I immediately latched on to Cedric. Greyback looked at us.

"Perhaps this is your chance to return home," he said.

"But what if it sends us into another dimension or something? Honestly, what are the chances it will take us home?" Jules demanded. The older Mack took her hand, causing Jules to blush furiously. The younger Mack glared at his future self.

"If a magical storm is what sent you here, another one will send you back. If you go through two in a twenty four hour period, the effects of the first are reversed by the second," he told her.

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely." Jules nodded, seeming to feel that his word was enough. He led us into the entrance hall and out the door. I clung tighter to Cedric as the win whipped around us and the purple lightening flashed.

"This is where I leave you," Older Mack shouted above the roar of the storm. "All of you be careful." I saw tears well up in Jules eyes as she ran over and hugged him goodbye. Both Mack's had a shocked expression on their faces as Jules pulled away.

"Thank you," she said. Cedric nodded his thanks for the both of us, seeing as I was still too scared to move. We walked towards the storm, waiting for it to take us home. The storm became louder as we continued walking towards it.

"This is it." Cedric's voice was barely audible above the storm. There was a blinding flash of light and we were sent spinning through time and space yet again. We landed with a thump on a stone wall. I could still feel Cedric's arms around me, which was a relief in itself. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the sight of the Great Hall, intact and exactly as it had been this morning.

"We're home!" I screeched, jumping to my feet. Cedric grinned at me from the ground.

"I guess Mack was right," he answered. I made a face.

"When do you ever hear that sentence?" I questioned. Cedric gave out a booming laugh.

"Absolutely never," he replied, standing up.

"I heard that!" Cedric and I burst out laughing as our Mack pouted at us.

"Oh hush Mack, you know they're right," Jules brushed dirt of her skirt.

"And what was up with you and my future self?" Mack demanded. Jules cocked and eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

"Of course not he's me."

"Not quite. He's much more sensitive and manly."

"It's me in the future!"

"You can't be positive that's what's going to happen to you."

"So you would date me in the future then?"

"I never said that."

"You know you want me Jules."

Cedric and I exchanged a look and left the bickering friends where they were. It was proof that Mack had finally gotten over whatever he was upset about. And I knew that deep down, Jules really did like Mack. Her jealousy, our fights, the way she had acted around the future Mack, were all proof of that. Cedric took my hand as we headed down to the dungeons so that the teachers would know we were all right.

"You know Lark," Cedric looked at me. "This whole…thing has really made me appreciate things more."

"Philosophical journey?" I questioned.

"No. I've realized how much I care about you. And that I always need to stay better looking than Mack. I mean, did you see his future self?" I rolled my eyes.

"I saw Cedric."

"And what did you think?"

"I think you heard what Jules and I both thought."

"But you like me better, right?" Was this a non confident Cedric? I looked him square in the eye.

"Do you see me with Mack?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Then who do you think I like better?"

"Well the older Mack was-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Cedric, I don't care what the older Mack looked like. I love you for who you are. Your good lucks are just a bonus." He grinned at me.

"I'm allowed to be insecure at times too." His cheeks turned pink. I smiled and kissed him again.

"You're too much at times," I said. He frowned. "You're just doing that for another kiss."

"Is it working?"

"No." Cedric pouted and we continued towards the dungeons. We saw a mass of teachers conferring in the middle of the hall.

"Turnings, Diggory!" Sprout came rushing forwards. "Thank goodness you're all right. The magical storm caused some trouble. Do you have any idea where Jules and Mack are?"

"Arguing in the Great Hall," I replied. "Don't worry, we're fine."

"Where were you sent?" McGonagall asked.

"Future Hogwarts," Cedric answered. "It was…interesting."

"Off to your common room then." McGonagall dismissed us with a sweep of her hands. We turned heel and left. Once in the common room, we were bombarded with questions about the storm and where it had sent us. We told pretty much everything, except the part about Mack being there and being a werewolf.

"Were you and Cedric married in the future?" A fourth year girl asked me. I felt my face go red and looked over to see Cedric grinning.

"I haven't the faintest idea," I answered honestly. She looked disappointed. Eventually everyone got tired and went to bed so that there only a few of the older students left. Cedric and I sat on the couch by the fire, staring into it in complete silence.

"Lizzie's a hopeless romantic, eh?" Cedric finally broke the silence.

"Who's Lizzie?"

"The fourth year who asked if we were married."

"Oh."

"It wouldn't be so bad if we were. I'd finally get some action." I shoved him off the couch.

"That had better not be the only reason you would ever want to marry me Diggory," I threatened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on top of him.

"You know it isn't," he said, kissing me gently.

"It's hard to stay mad at you when you do that so well," I sighed. He grinned mischievously.

"I know," was the reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I know I promised to be better about posting, but I'm a busy girl...Well, not really. Especially not now that school's out. I'm sorrrryyy. puppy pout Forgive me please? I blame not having Math every day to not pay attention and write. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Jana, because one of the lines I used, she said during one of our IM conversations. That line shall be bolded. :) Enjoy! and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

**

Chapter 10 

Mack became increasingly paranoid over the next week. He refused to go anywhere alone and wouldn't get within 10 yards of the Forbidden Forest. Which meant that Cedric and I had less alone time, seeing as Mack felt he was safest with Cedric.

"Honestly Mack," Jules scolded him. "Just because you're with someone else does not lessen your chances of being bitten by a werewolf. Besides, maybe you're the reason the werewolves turned good and attacked You Know Who." That seemed to cheer him up.

"Having a werewolf for a best friend could be pretty cool," Cedric pointed out.

"Yeah, look how awesome Lupin was!" I agreed.

"You have a point," Mack nodded. "Lupin was the best teacher we've ever had for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He probably could have used more training when he was bitten though," Jules pondered.

"I'll ask Moody today if he knows any good spells to ward off werewolves," Mack decided on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Good. Now you can stop badgering us to go everywhere with you. For a lad, you take far too many trips to the loo," Cedric answered. Mack glared while Jules and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"I was too lazy to make a lesson plan for today," growled Moody as he clunked his way into the classroom. "So tell me what you need help with. We'll make it a N.E.W.T. review day." Mack's hand flew into the air causing many people to stare. Mack usually slept during class or else played paper football (the American kind) with Cedric. Moody blinked for a few seconds then nodded to Mack.

"I was wondering if you knew of a good way to fend off a werewolf that's trying to attack you," Mack said with confidence. I admired him for his ability to not care what others thought of him. I was obsessed with what people thought of me, although I had gained confidence since dating Cedric.

"Well, there is one spell that was invented by Markus A. Wolverius about fifty years ago. It's extremely hard to master, one of the most difficult. If you hit your target it will immediately stop attacking and will avoid you hence forth. I doubt that a student of your…ability would be able to master it though." Mack looked crestfallen.

"What brings about this curiosity?" Moody questioned, studying Mack with both his normal eye and magical eye.

"No reason sir," piped Mack innocently. Moody continued to keep his normal eye on Mack while his magical one swiveled around, surveying the class room.

"Let's get on with the lesson then," barked Moody. Mack was quiet until the bell rang and was the first to leave.

"You should go talk to him Cedric," I said as we walked towards the common room. We were having one of our many breaks as 7th years. "You're his best friend." Cedric nodded and ran to catch up with Mack. I looked over at saw Jules grinning at me stupidly.

"Oh what?" I cocked my eyebrow at her in a suspicious manner.

"I was just wondering…" she started off slowly. "When you and Cedric are going to take your relationship farther.

"What in the world are you talking about Jules?" I moaned.

"You know what I mean Lark. Farther. As in…." I stared at her with my jaw slightly dropped.

"That's personal Jules," I replied smoothly.

"Larkkk," Jules whined. I refused to say anymore and stalked to the common room where I found Cedric sitting alone on the couch by the fireplace.

"Did you find Mack?" I asked, situating myself next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, shaking his head.

"He's no where to be found," Cedric answered. "Maybe leaving him alone right now is the best way. Finding out you're a werewolf in the future has to be hard." I nodded in agreement. Jules crossed her arms over her chest and gave both of us an impatient look.

"I'll go look for him then," she huffed, when neither of us responded.

"What's with Jules?" Cedric questioned me.

"I dunno, she hasn't really been the same since the storm. She seems to genuinely care about Mack now."

"Well," Cedric nodded, "I know we both saw the chemistry between Jules and the older Mack. Or at least the way he looked at her. Something must happen between them. Something that forever causes them to care about the other."

"I'd love to fathom into the future of Mack and Jules, but I'd rather talk about us."

"What about us?"

I smiled and kissed Cedric softly. He pulled back and stared at me with an intense look in his gray eyes. I could read past that look and into his soul. I could tell he wanted to be with me in a way we'd never experienced before. I felt my cheeks turn red and looked away, tears springing to my eyes. Cedric lifted my chin up, causing me to face him, his eyes set with concern now.

"What's wrong Lark?" he whispered.

"I want to give you everything Cedric," I answered, my throat laced with tears. "But I just can't. I'm not ready." I pulled away from him and ran up to my dorm room. I threw myself onto my bed and burst into tears. It felt like a stupid thing to cry over, but something in my heart told me that Cedric would just stop loving me if I didn't… My conscience told me I was stupid. I was so conflicted about whether to say myself or give myself to Cedric. I loved him, I truly loved him, but I really wasn't ready.

_He loves you too, _My conscience said. _He'll love you no matter what. And if he doesn't, then he isn't worth your time. _I simply cried harder. What kind of a sappy person was I? Was this really that big of a deal? I suppose I was just afraid of being hurt. Or perhaps I was afraid that I had read Cedric all wrong and that he would reject me. Teenage love was so stupid, I didn't know how to make sense of anything.

"You're not stupid Lark." I felt Jules sit down at the end of my bed. "According to your calendar though, you are PMSing." I lifted my head. That certainly explained a lot.

"How do you know?" My voice was raspy.

"You mark the date with a sad face," she replied, taking my hand. "He loves you Lark. And he would love to tell you himself, but the trick staircases won't allow guys up here." I pulled my hand away and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Did you talk to Mack?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Fortunately Jules let me slide.

"Yes," she answered, sighing dramatically. "He told me to leave him alone, that I couldn't possibly understand and that I had never liked him anyway."

"And what did you do then?" She grinned.

"I kissed him," she answered. My jaw dropped.

"Jules, you shouldn't have played with his feelings like that!" I accused.

"That's what he said. So I kissed him again. Didn't stop me the second time," she continued. "Now he's walking around the school grinning like a moron and snapping at anyone who asks why. I think he's caught between pouting and lust."

"Ever think a guy might actually like you for your brains and not your body Jules?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine," Jules smirked at me. "Pouting and like. Happy?"

"I'm just saying," I rambled on. "You always tell me not to put myself down and yet you don't believe a guy would ever like you for your personality."

"I never said that…"

"True," I gave her a look. "But you're my best mate and I know what you're thinking. Just like you know what I'm thinking. I'm sure Cedric didn't understand why I ran."

"No," Jules shook her head. "He told me what you said, and of course I knew what you meant. You've got to be straightforward with him Lark, guys don't understand girl speak." We both gave a dramatic sigh and plopped backwards onto my bed.

**"Boys,"** I said after a few minutes of doing nothing but staring up at the bed hangings.** "What are we going to do with them?"**

**"Sleep with them and throw them away?"** Jules offered. I stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing in which she joined me.

"Dinner?" I asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Why not?" Jules sat up also. We walked to the Great Hall together. I was in an increasingly better mood and hoped Cedric wasn't mad at my disappearing act. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Sorry about before," I whispered. He leaned back, giving me a soft smile.

"You all right then?" he asked. I nodded, returning the smile. I slid into the seat next to him and we ate dinner in silence, sneaking glances at each other. Cedric finished early, excusing himself from the table, promising to meet me later in the common room. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and then left. I sighed dreamily, grinning at Jules.

"He's fabulous, isn't he?" I smiled.

"Fabulous to look at too," she nodded. I kicked her under the table.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend's bum," I scolded.

"But it's such a nice bum," she pouted. We burst into laughter, leaving Mack looking confused. With our bellies full and content, Jules and I exited the Great Hall with Mack in tow. I came to an abrupt stop, my jaw dropping in disbelief. There in the Entrance Hall was Cedric, _my _Cedric, with Fleur Delacour draped around him. My eyes narrowed and I saw red. I whipped out my wand, pointing it at Fleur. Cedric saw me, relief and fear spreading through his features.

"Lark!" he squeaked. Fleur looked over at me, sparing me a disdainful look.

"Put zat thing away," she chirped.

"Moretoeson!" I said through gritted teeth. Her face burst into a field of nasty warts, causing the part veela to scream.

"You filthy heathen!" she roared, running through the entrance doors to the Beauxbaton carriage.

"Thank God Lark," Cedric relaxed. I turned my wand on him. Fear shot through his eyes.

"Lark." His voice shook. "She just…came up to me and was…well you saw. I tried to push her away!"

"I didn't see much trying or pushing," I growled. His lips moved but no sound came out. He looked pathetic standing there with my wand pointed at his chest, his back against the stone wall. I backed away.

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" I fumed, by voice barely audible. I turned on my heel and stalked away,

"You're lucky she didn't dump you," I heard Jules tell him as she followed me. I stormed into the Hufflepuff common room, barking at the first years who were occupying the couch I wanted to sit on. They ran for their lives as I plopped on to the lumpy cushions.

"I hate her!" I spat.

"We all do Lark," Jules stated calmly. "Or, at least all of us females. She thinks simply because she's pretty, which she's not, she can get any guy she wants. You should have picked an uglier boyfriend Lark, then no one would want them." For some reason, her comment struck me as highly amusing, causing me to have a fit of giggles.

"I suppose I can't really blame him," I said after a moment of contemplative silence. "He is a guy, and a gentleman at that."

"It's no excuse for him not to apologize though," Jules pointed out. "Shall I recommend flowers and chocolate?"

"The flowers are enough," I responded. Jules grinned at me and stood to leave.

"And tell him I'm in the room of requirement pouting," I added. She nodded and slipped through the portrait hole. I waited a bit longer then followed suit, heading towards the Room of Requirement instead of the Great Hall. I waited there for about a half an hour when there came a knock on the door. I cautiously opened and found Cedric, looking sheepish and holding flowers. My mind said to act coldly, but I wasn't good at acting.

"I'm sorry Lark," he said, holding out the flowers as a peace offering. "You're right, I wasn't trying, I should have completely stopped her from even talking to me and-" I threw myself into his arms, squashing the flowers, blaming the romantic in me for my rash action. Cedric dropped the flowers to the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you Lark," he whispered softly. "I don't want to be with any other girl than you. You should know that."

"I do know it," I replied, pulling him into the room and shutting the door. "I just got…envious?"

"Nothing to be envious of," Cedric assured me. "She's nowhere near as beautiful as you, inside or out." He knew the perfect things to say to make me blush. I placed my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely, turning all my previous anger into passion. He responded quickly, returning my passion. We soon found ourselves snogging on the ground, which had become quite comfortable. Cedric's wandering hands found the hem of my shirt, slowly sliding it up. I pulled away, stopping him.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said seriously.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"I've…decided to wait until I'm married." He blinked for a minute then grinned.

"All right Lark, I completely respect you for that. I respected you before, so this doesn't change anything." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You mean you're not angry?" I questioned. He laughed.

"Why would I be angry Lark? I love you. My groin's a little sad, but I can live."

I giggled, bringing my lips back to his. They were a perfect fit really. His were warm and slightly rough, but in a good way. They made my whole body tingle and sent the dormant butterflies rocketing around in my stomach. His hands remained locked on my waist, no longer pushing boundaries. Part of me wanted him to, but most of me was grateful that he wasn't tempting me. The air was heavy and filled with heat, but we couldn't stop. My lungs were going to burst from the lack of air, but we continued on. Here we were, two teenagers, lying on the floor, causing the air around us to crackle with passion and electricity. I gasped for breath as his lips left mine and found their way to my neck. He instantly found my weak spot, just below where my ear meets my jaw. An involuntary whimper escaped my throat as his teeth scraped my skin.

"How am I supposed to cover that up?" I whined. Cedric raised his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll stop if you want," he smirked. Stupid tease.

"Oh you're hilarious Diggory," I glared.

He grinned and resumed his previous actions. I'm sure Jules knew some spell or had some make up to help. I mean, she was the queen when it came to these things. I had never experienced feelings like this before. Sure I had kissed guys, but none of them instilled the passion or feelings that Cedric did. He made me feel genuinely loved when he kissed me. He was soft and fast, slow and rough all at the same time. It was mind blowing to fathom how he could be everything all at once. I sighed in satisfaction. Cedric finished with my neck and moved down to my collarbone.

"How much skin are you planning to mark?" I questioned, running a hand through his light brown tresses. He winked at me mischievously.

"As much as you'll let me," was the reply. I rolled my eyes, pushing him off of me and rolling over on top of him.

"I win," I smiled, resting my head on his chest. He smiled back, running a hand absentmindedly up and down my back.

"Yes, you win," he agreed. My heart was bursting with how happy I was.

"It's past nine you know," Cedric said, ruining my revelation.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Are we going to stay here all night and let the rumors fly, or are we going to head back to the common room and sleep on the couch, causing less rumors?"

"Either way we seem to be spending the night together," I smirked. He shrugged innocently.

"I merely assumed…" Cedric trailed off, a blush creeping into his cheeks. I kissed his chin, which was as far as I could reach without completely moving.

"I'm too lazy to get up," I yawned.

"Fine by me," he grinned. "Finally, I get to sleep with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts."

"You're full of it, you know that?" I was unable to suppress a smile. "Jules is never going to leave me alone after this."

"So we'll have Mack distract her," Cedric replied. "I heard about their…budding romance."

"What did Mack say?"

"That there was no possible way Jules had really kissed him and he must have been dreaming," Cedric replied. "I told him he was right."

"Cedric!" I groaned. "Why are you and Mack cruel to each other like that?"

"That's how our friendship works Lark," Cedric answered. We're not all lovey like you girls."

"You should try it sometime," I sniffed. "Come on, let's get back to the common room."

"What? I thought we were staying here," Cedric pouted.

"Sorry love, but I need Jules to help me hide this thing on my neck."

"It's a mark of my love for you."

"Of course it is," I replied, grabbing Cedric's hand and leading him towards the door. He pouted the whole way back to the common room, while I ignored him.

"Where have you two been?" Jules demanded the moment we climbed through the portrait hole. "Young lady, what is that thing on your neck?"

"A mole?" I shrugged. Cedric snickered and Mack high fived him. Jules grabbed my arm and dragged me up to the girls' dorms.

"Goodnight!" I called behind me. Mack and Cedric waved.

"Tell me everything!" Jules shrilled the moment she shut the door.

"Uh…he apologized?" I answered, batting my eyelashes in the most innocent manner I could muster.

"You're not fooling anyone Lark," Jules shook her head. She walked over to her bedside table and handed me a jar filled with a tan cream.

"Here," she said. "This will cover the mark. Both of them." I grinned sheepishly then applied the cream.

"And might I ask how you and Mack are?" I ventured.

"No," she replied. I laughed, handing Jules the jar back.

"Thanks," I smiled. She smiled back.

"Just think," Jules plopped down on her bed. "Soon, you'll be the girlfriend of the Triwizard Champion. Everyone will know your name. The guys will want you more than they want Fleur."

"Do you think we stand a chance of still being together after school's out?" I asked, sitting beside Jules.

"Of course! Before we know it, you'll be Mrs. Cedric Diggory. I had better be your maid of honor." I grinned. Mrs. Cedric Diggory. I liked the sound of that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, the final chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed, or even just read it and didn't revied. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I'm really proud of my final chapter, so if you must slam it, please dont slam it too hard. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 11 

The ceiling of the Great Hall was gray with clouds and rain, reflecting the dull skies outside. Cedric had become ominously quiet the past few days. The third and final task loomed closer. It was tomorrow in fact. All the champions knew was that they were facing a maze full of dangerous creatures and enchantments.

"Don't worry Ced," Mack clapped him on the back. "You'll do fine! Although, you might want to work on your sense of direction….it was never that good." He received full glares from the rest of us. The task of cheering Cedric was left to me, but even I was unable to fulfill it.

"He just refuses to be happy," I whined to Jules at dinner on the night before the third task.

"He has a right to be nervous and worried," she shrugged. "This task is all or nothing. And Potter's been doing really well." I nodded, glancing over at the Gryffindor table. Potter looked the same, if not worse as Cedric. Krum also had a gloomy expression on his face, but he looked like that most days. The only one who didn't seem to be brooding was Fleur, who was chatting up some Ravenclaw 7th year. Unfortunately, all my warts had cleared off her face. They really had been a wonderful addition to her complexion. Or so I and the rest of the females in Hogwarts thought. Cedric went straight to bed after dinner without even so much as a good night. I tried not to let it bother me, knowing his situation, but it still itched under my skin. I gave a dramatic sigh and gave in to studying with Jules and Mack for exams.

"Studying will relax you," Mack said, his face contorting when the realization of what he had said hit him. "Never mind. It will however use your brain and keep it from thoughts of Cedric." The school was buzzing with excitement the following day and Cedric refused to eat anything.

"Cedric Diggory, if you don't eat you'll faint and have no chance what so ever of winning this competition! Is that what you want?" I scolded. He shook his head and ate a small portion of potatoes. The champions were called to the maze an hour before everyone else was allowed on the Quidditch Grounds. I walked Cedric to the Entrance Hall. We stopped at the door, and he pulled me into a hug.

"I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this with out you Lark," he whispered.

I held him close, refusing to let go. A strange feeling was pulsing through my blood, as though this would be the last time I would ever see him or touch him. Something told me to cling to him, to not let him go down to the fields or enter that maze. But I ignored it and pulled back. He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. The feeling of urgency to keep him here inside the castle returned, but I let him walk away, waving my farewell. I shivered as I watched his retreating back, even though it was hot and the air was sticky with summer heat. Goosebumps appeared all along my arms and legs and sadness engulfed my heart. It felt like a premonition, but I wasn't psychic and had never received feelings quite like this. I opened my mouth to yell at Cedric to come back, but now words came out. Part of me believed this feeling and part of me knew I was being stupid. I was just nervous for him, what with Potter and all. I slumped against the door frame and waited until he had veered off the main path and I could no longer see him. I stood there for a moment more before turning around and heading back to the Great Hall. Jules gave me a strange look as I seated myself across from her.

"You're as pale as the ghosts," she said. "What's wrong?" I debated whether to share my feelings with her, but decided against it.

"Nothing," I replied, spooning food onto my plate. "I'm just nervous for him is all." I knew she didn't believe me but she let it slide. Forty Five minutes later the entire school, plus the foreigners, headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Bloody hell," Mack swore, his mouth gaping. "What did they do to our field?"

"Looks like they grew a maze on it," Jules answered. Mack looked ready to strangle her. We found seats third row up by the entrances. The champions hadn't appeared yet. I assumed they were in the locker rooms.

"I've got my sign ready," Jules waved her wand, and her 'Go Cedric!' sign appeared in her left hand. "We need to do our make up Lark." I cocked an eyebrow. It seemed to me she already had her usual make up on, including thick eyeliner and perfectly pout lips. She shuffled through her bag and pulled our her yellow and black face paint markers, which were weather and sweat proof due to magic. She set to work on my face as I feared for my life. The gruesome faces Mack was pulling behind her back didn't help any either.

"Nice heart," he grinned when she pulled away, smiling with accomplishment.

"Shut up," I snapped, taking the markers from Jules and equally decorating her face with Cedric support.

"Your turn Mack," Jules smiled sweetly, turning towards her love interest. She wouldn't let us call him her boyfriend, because all they'd done is have "friendly conversations involving actions of the lips" as she put it. Jules took Mack captive with her markers while I waited for the champions to appear. I was still shivering despite the heat, and the strange feeling from before grew ominously heavy. The band started to play and Dumbledore came out of the locker rooms, followed by the other headmasters and the champions. Jules and I screamed for Cedric who immediately found us and burst out laughing when he saw me.

"What exactly did you do to me?" I questioned Jules. She smiled innocently.

"I merely expressed your love for Cedric," was the reply. Dumbledore started speaking and the crowd quieted.

"Welcome to the Third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" his voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Our champions will enter this maze and try to find the Triwizard Cup while facing many obstacles. First to reach the cup will receive full marks and the marks will go down in points from there. Our current first place champions, Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, will enter the maze first, followed by Mr. Krum and then Miss Delacour." Jules and I exchanged smug expressions. Dumbledore called the champions to him and they huddled around him as he spoke to them.

"Remember," Dumbledore spoke to everyone again. "It does not matter who wins. You should each be proud of your champions."

Jules, Mack and I cheered for Cedric. He and Harry positioned themselves at the entrance of the maze. The whistle blew and they entered the maze. Cedric looked back at me, grinning, with a sparkle in his eye. All I could do was stare. My body froze and I felt the wind whipping around me. In my mind's eye, I saw Cedric lying spread eagled on the ground, unmoving. I gasped for breath, coming back to reality. Cedric and Harry had already disappeared. The feeling was stronger than ever and I knew. I knew this was the last time I would ever see Cedric alive. Silent tears poured down my face as the rest of the spectators cheered for their respective champion. No one noticed me leave the stands and run, as fast as I could away from the Quidditch Pitch. I collapsed at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and sobbed until I could hardly breathe. I walked to the edge of the Black Lake, staring down at my reflection. I could hear a distant rumble of chatter coming from the Quidditch Pitch, but I couldn't make myself go back. I sat down on a large boulder, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I had never been able to predict the future before, but this premonition was undeniable. What was I going to do with out Cedric? My heart felt like it had burst, and I was surprised I was still alive. I wondered if Jules and Mack had noticed yet that I had disappeared. This task wasn't as exciting as the first two, because there wasn't anything to watch. I hadn't seen the last one though, and I didn't care who won the Tournament. All I cared about was that my Cedric would be lost to me forever. I wondered if he was already dead, but my heart told me he was still alive and working his way through the maze. He was probably dreaming about emerging first, trophy in hand, with me there to congratulate him. It's certainly what I had dreamed of. The lake rippled gently, breaking into foamy splashes as it hit the beach. The wind was gently blowing and crickets were singing. I was still cold, despite the perspiration that was slowly dripping from my forehead. I knew I would never be warm again, that my heart would never be whole again. I thought about Cedric's parents. They were down near the entrance of the maze, cheering on their son, expecting him to emerge from the maze alive, and hopefully first. I buried my head in the crook of my elbows, staring down into the darkness where my stomach was. I sighed, lifting my head and jumping down from the boulder. I wanted to be there when everyone discovered…I just had to see it with my own eyes. I was probably wrong, right? And then when Cedric came out of that maze with the trophy we could laugh about what I'd thought and how I'd reacted. But I knew I wasn't wrong. Cedric was never coming back. Not to me or to his parents.

After a walk around the lake and a quick check of my reflection to make sure all evidence had disappeared, I returned to the stadium. I slid into the space next to Jules, was conversing with Mack.

"Where have you been?" Mack demanded. Jules turned to look at me.

"What's going on Lark? I didn't press the matter before, but I know it's not just nerves," she said, studying me carefully.

"It's not something I want to talk about," I answered truthfully.

"Did you have a fight with Cedric?" She continued.

"Everything between me and Cedric is fine Jules," I replied. She continued studying me until Mack drew her attention back to him. I remained quiet the rest of the evening, waiting for the champions to return. I spotted Fleur and Krum sitting with their families.

"What are they doing back?" I asked Jules.

"They had trouble in the maze and sent up red sparks," she answered, then went back to talking with Mack. I looked around at the stretch of sky above the maze, praying for Cedric to send up red sparks also. There was a flash of light and two people appeared. I closed my eyes, knowing exactly who those people would be.

"It's Potter with the cup!" Jules squealed. "Cedric's with him!" I refused to open my eyes. I couldn't face the harsh reality.

"Cedric must have been knocked out, he's just lying there," Mack said. "All quiet like."

"Stop it Mack," I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"He's not unconscious," I answered. "He's-"

"Dead!" I heard Mrs. Diggory scream. "Noo! Not my son!" Jules gripped my arm.

"No," she whispered. I opened my eyes and saw an image that would forever haunt my dreams. Cedric was lying there on his back, eyes wide open, body unmoving. No tears came to my eyes now that I was seeing the real thing. My heart shattered and I couldn't tear my eyes away. News of his death rippled through the crowd and all the teachers rushed forward to see for themselves. Potter was crying and said something about Cedric wanting him to bring him back and that You Know Who had done it. If I had felt anything except the coldness inside, I would have realized that Jules had let go of my arm was sobbing into Mack's shoulder. Potter was taken away and all that remained was Cedric's body. The students were ushered back to the castle. The teachers left me there with Cedric and his family, or at least I think they did. I couldn't hear any thing, it was like all noise was just a buzz, and all the other people were a blur. Mr. Diggory placed a strong hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance.

"At least I know he had love in his life," he choked, a demented smile on his lips and tears in his eyes. Mrs. Diggory was still sobbing and merely nodded.

"This has to be as hard on you as it is on us," Mr. Diggory continued. "so please, stay with us." I stayed with them all night, unable to cry again.

The next few days fled past in a blur of people crying around me and saying how sorry they were for my loss. Girls who had sent me hate mail were giving me chocolates. Jules and Mack didn't say anything to me about Cedric. Nothing helped because no one had glue to fix my broken heart. The only person who could make things better was Cedric, but he was no longer here. Three days after Cedric's funeral and two days before we were headed home, I found myself out on the giant boulder by the lake. The school took this as a sign that I wanted to be left alone and no one bothered me. The only noise was the lapping of the lake water since everyone was inside and leaving me in my silence. I heard a crunch on the rocks and knew some one had joined me. I slowly looked up and saw Potter standing in front of me. He didn't say anything, but just looked at me, the same pain in his eyes that I held in my heart.

"What happened Harry?" I asked softly. I hadn't used my voice in days and it came out hoarse.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," he replied, sitting down next to me. "I've been reluctant to talk about it."

"Well since you appeared with his body," I said. "Everyone assumes you know." Harry picked up a rock and threw into the lake. It make a loud plunking sound and the giant squid threw it back.

"Voldemort killed him Lark," Harry finally spoke. "The cup was a portkey. Voldemort was reborn and he killed Cedric." As crazy as it sounded I believed him.

"Can I believe that he died heroically then?" I asked.

"He did," Harry assured me. "Voldemort and I got into a duel and our wands connected. Dumbledore said it was prior incantatum, whatever that means. But the last people he killed came out of his wand as kind of…shadows. Including Cedric." Harry and I both were staring out at the lake.

"He asked me to take his body back with me," Harry continued. "And he asked me to tell you that he loves you. He also wanted me to give you this." I looked down. Harry held out his hand and in it was Cedric's lucky necklace that his mother had given him when he was six. Cedric had told me he'd never taken it off and it had brought him luck through everything. I reached out slowly and took the necklace. It had a simple black cord and a golden snitch hanging from it. His mum had always been a lover of Quidditch. I smiled, looking back at Harry who was studying me.

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded then turned and left. I ran my thumb over the coarse cord, imagining around Cedric's neck. I pulled it over my head and let it drop down, vowing to never remove it. I stared back out at the lake, as thunder rumbled in the distance and fat drops of rain began to fall from the sky. I tilted my head up, opening my mouth and allowing drops to land on my tongue. A line from a poem that Cedric had once read to me out here ran through my mind as more thunder rumbled.

_Don't close you eyes_

_When we say goodbye_

_I don't care if you cry_

_But please, my love_

_Don't close your eyes_

I cracked a huge smile and kept my eyes open, letting the drops fall where they chose. I don't know how long I stood there, staring up at the heavens, but a sense of peace fell over me. I knew Cedric was still with me and that he always would be. Grasping the charm of the necklace in my hand, I spun around until I was so dizzy I collapsed. There, on the sand by the lake, soaking wet from the rain, I laughed so hard I cried.


End file.
